Transported to Naruto Renewed
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Two Normal girls are mysteiously transported into Naruto, will the two girls find their way home? And will the help of one of their friends back home help in the process?  edited so there were less chaps and more action.
1. Day One

One summer day two great friends were walking around their town, bored to death, wanting something to do besides go to one of each other's house and watch or read Naruto. Yes, Suzanna Michelle, an 18 year old girl, and her best friend Amanda Lynn, also an 18 year old girl, were HUGE Naruto fans. Amanda had almost every single book, and she also had two headbands while Suzanna had almost every single movie know to the United States. Suzanna and Amanda had been friends since elementary school and when they finally got to hang out for the whole summer, they decided that it was going to be a Naruto summer. Little do they know, that the Naruto summer, will be more then they could ever dream. After walking around the town searching for their friends, to no avail, they decided to go into the woods behind Suzanna's house to their special tree house that Suzanna and Amanda's fathers had made for them. It was fully furnished and held a TV and DVD played so they could watch all their Naruto movies and read all their Naruto books. Amanda had a lot of her drawings on the wall, she was an amazing artist and she loved to draw her friends and family, along with Naruto characters. She also liked to draw pictures of her and Suzanna with their 'lover boys' in Naruto. Suzanna loved Kiba Inuzuka and Amanda loved Shikamaru Nara and Hidan. (More Shikamaru thought) Suzanna on the other hand, had a karaoke machine, many pictures of her and her old dog Shasta and a lot of CDs in the tree house along with her laptop, guitar and a keyboard, so she could sing and write songs. Suzanna loved dogs, and after her dog Shasta had died, it was kind of hard to get another one. Amanda used the songs Suzanna wrote and pictures to help her get inspired to draw more pictures of her favorite things. As Suzanna and Amanda got to the tree house and sat in their bean bags starting to watch a movie, Naruto of course, Suzanna had a great idea.

"Amanda! You know what we could do today?"

"What is it?" Amanda said.

"Well, we should write up our own papers for Naruto, and you could draw our uniforms for when we fight! We have nothing better to do," Suzanna said with a brighter smile. Amanda's eyes widened at the great idea that her friend had.

"I love the idea! Ok, so I will get to drawing our outfits and you start writing out our papers!" Suzanna grabbed two blank pieces of paper and her 'official' writing pen and started to write out the official papers.

Last Name: Michelle First Name: Suzanna

Date of Birth: 09-11-XX

Place of Birth: Village Hidden in the Winds

Current Village: Unknown

Rank: Civilian (Due to the fact that the Village Hidden in the Winds does not have any ninja in their Village)

Last Name: Lynn First Name: Amanda

Date of Birth: 09-18-XX

Place of Birth: Village Hidden in the Winds

Current Village: Unknown

Rank: Civilian (Due to the fact that the Village Hidden in the Winds does not have any ninja in their Village)

"Ok, what do you think Amanda?" Suzanna said showing Amanda her papers. Amanda smiled as she grabbed the papers from Suzanna and handed her drawings. Suzanna looked over Amanda's drawing and smiled that the image. Amanda had drawn Suzanna's long brown hair flowing over her shoulders and over a v-neck short sleeved top with fishnet underneath. Her hair also draped down to her lower back where she was wearing an above the knee skort with fishnet stockings. Her shoes were dark shaded (so probably black) combat boots with black socks and the boots look like that they had a music note on the heal which matches the same symbol on the hip of the skirt. "Amanda, this looks amazing! What about your outfit?"

"It's on the next page, and Amazing job on the official papers. It looks great; we just need a seal on it so it looks like it was actually official." Amanda said smiling. Suzanna nodded and flipped the page to see Amanda's outfit. Amanda had shorter dark brown hair that was about to her mid back and she had the same style shirt on as Suzanna had in her drawing, though, the sleeves were a little longer. Amanda's bottoms were shorts that ended at her knees, and her shoes were sneakers with a paint brush on the heal which matched her shorts. Suzanna smiled and put the book down next to her seat as she decided to watch Naruto again. Amanda went back to drawing in her book after a few minutes. It was starting to get dark so Suzanna decided to text her father and mother and say that she and Amanda were staying in the Tree House for the night. After an ok back from her parents, Suzanna pulled out the sleeping bags from a closet and laid them in front of the TV. After a few minutes, Suzanna and Amanda fell asleep watching 'Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village'

Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the Tree house lit up with light from Lightning. Suzanna and Amanda immediately awoke to the crash and jumped out of their sleeping bags to one of the windows. As the girls looked out of the window they noticed the lightning wasn't its normal color. The lightning turned into a weird purple color like nothing they had seen before and just as it had come in, the storm disappeared. Suzanna and Amanda looked at each other until Suzanna's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. He friend had texted her, -Did you see that lightning- -Yeah both me and Amanda did- -My parents didn't and neither did my brother- -Really? That is weird- -yeah it is, wonder what it was, anyways goodnight- Suzanna had texted on and off. After texting Amanda interrupted Suzanna's train of thought.

"Suzanna?" Amanda said confused, "Were these here before?" Pointing to the desk where two small boxes were sitting.

"Umm, no, they weren't, where did these come from?" Suzanna said opening the box and seeing a sapphire pennant necklace with a small note. Amanda had opened the other box to see an amethyst pennant necklace with a matching note.

Girls

These will help you make your dreams come true, put them on and grab your gear and your dreams will soon appear.

-M-

"What in the world does this note mean, and who is 'M'" Suzanna asked.

"I don't know, but I am taking my chances, why don't we just try, there can't be any harm in it if it doesn't work," Amanda said putting the necklace on the desk and running to grab her backpack, sketch pad, pencil case and her regular notebook. Suzanna sigh and placed her necklace next to Amanda's while she ran, grabbed her camouflaged backpack, her notebook that she had written the 'official papers' in and she grabbed her music book, and pencil case as well. After grabbing their stuff Amanda and Suzanna grabbed their necklaces and in unison, placed them around their necks. Suddenly, the pennants started glowing and the room started spinning and Suzanna and Amanda were passed out on the floor.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

With her head spinning in circles, Suzanna slowly opened her eyes, to see what had happened to her and Amanda. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the tree house; she was in the middle of the woods, with a trail nearby. Suzanna quickly sat up and looked around to see Amanda against a tree in front of her.

"Amanda? Where are we?" Suzanna asked hoping Amanda would answer her.

"I have no idea; I was wondering the same thing." Amanda quietly said as she looked at Suzanna and suddenly saw something behind her. "Suzanna, what is that behind you?"

"I have no idea, it looks like…" Suzanna said before she froze.

"Suzanna what's wrong!" Amanda yelled as she ran over and saw the same sight. As the girls gaze stopped, they stopped over a large red gate with writing and in big letters the writing said 'Konaha' "Oh my god! We are actually in Naruto?"

"I actually think we are! Oh my god! Our dreams have actually come true!" Suzanna screamed. After a few seconds Amanda and Suzanna started laughing. "Ok, we need to go to the village, wait, we don't have papers!" Suzanna looked down with a frown. Amanda looked to her side and saw her bag, then looked to see that Suzanna had her bag at her hip as well. Amanda grabbed Suzanna's bag and looked through to find the notebook Suzanna had drawn the official papers in. As she opened the book, two, parchment paper sheets fell out of the book. As Suzanna and Amanda looked down at the papers, they gasped at the sight. The papers that Suzanna had drawn in the real world were now official papers, with a seal and everything. Suzanna grabbed the papers, put the other things back in her bag and dragged Amanda towards the gates. "Come on we can go in now! I want to try and talk to the Hokage!"

"Well, we can try at least," Amanda said getting out of Suzanna's grasp and walking next to her. As Suzanna and Amanda slowly walked up to the gates they were halted by the guards.

"Hold on girls, may I see your papers?" One of the guards said. Suzanna and Amanda paused and grabbed their papers from their backpacks and handed them to the guard. The guard looked them over and noticed something that made him have a puzzled look. "You two are from the Village Hidden in the Winds?"

"Yes sir, we are, but like it says, we are civilians and we do not have headbands do to the fact that our village does not have any ninja," Amanda said trying to sound official.

"That is also one of the reasons why we have come to seek out the Hidden Leaf Village, so we may train as Ninja and actually protect our village along with ourselves because we hate feeling like a little kids helpless and useless." Suzanna pronounced. The guard looked at her and smiled as he handed back her papers.

"You may enter the village, we will send word to the Hokage that you would like to train to become ninja, so do not wonder off to far, someone will come find you later," The guard said as he turned around back to the gate shack then pausing and looking back for a second. "If you go down this road, there are clothing shops and food shops that you could go to while you wait." He said pointing down the road to the girls left. The girls nodded and started heading down the road. As the girls walked down the road, they saw many clothing stores but the girls didn't dare walk in do to having no money, that's when Suzanna had an idea.

"Wait, Amanda, did you grab your wallet?" Suzanna asked as Amanda went and looked through her bag and found her wallet. As Suzanna also grabbed her wallet, they noticed that the money that they had in their wallets, were now different. As they looked at the money, they noticed it had changed into what they use in this world and Suzanna and Amanda started smiling bright! "Cool, we actually have money, now we can eat!"

"Let's go then!" Amanda said as she walked down the street a little more and she saw a shop on her right. "Oh my god, there is a ramen shop, Suzanna can we please eat here?"

"Wait, you actually found Itchiraku Ramen shop! Of course we can eat here, let's go!" Suzanna said running to catch up to Amanda and the two girls walked into the shop. As they walked in they noticed that there were a few people at the bar, and they knew that one was Naruto Uzumaki. "Remember, we don't know their names, so don't say anything about that!" Suzanna quietly reminded Amanda and Amanda nodded.

"Welcome girls, would you like some ramen?" The owner asked as he saw the girls in the opening.

"Yes please!" Suzanna said happily, as she sat in one of the two open seats at the bar table. Amanda quietly sat next to her in the other open seat.

"What would you like?"

"Umm, I will have a chicken," Suzanna said looking at Amanda.

"I will have pork please," Amanda said smiling.

"Coming right up girls," The owner said as he walked into the back room. As the girls quietly waited for their food, they looked down the table and saw that Naruto and the others with him didn't notice they weren't from the village, and the girls were kind of happy with that. "Here you go girls!" the owner said after a few minutes as he came out with two bowls. The girls smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks each.

"Thanks!" The girls said in unison as they cracked their chopsticks. "Thank god you taught me how to use these Amanda" Suzanna said under her breath and Amanda smiled a little wider. As Suzanna and Amanda started eating the owner was walking around and decided to talk to the girls.

"So, you girls aren't from the village are you?" The owner said, "I mean, not to be rude, I just haven't seen you around here before."

"Don't worry; we have gotten that a lot. We are from the Village Hidden in the Winds, and your right, you haven't seen us around before, we actually just got here," Amanda said.

"So what are you girls doing in the village?" The owners said after another one of the guests were leaving, leaving only Naruto and his small crew at the counter.

"We are hoping to talk to the Hokage to become ninja, our village can't teach us how to be ninjas and we would love to become ourselves," Amanda said responding to the question again.

"We don't want to feel like weaklings and little kids, we want to protect our village and protect us and our special people," Suzanna finally spoke which caught Naruto's attention.

"Well, good thing you came to Konaha, we train a lot of different village's ninja, and I bet that Lady Tsunade would take you in and let you become ninjas." 

"We hope so too," Suzanna said putting her empty bowl on the table in front of her looking at it with a questioned look.

"Would you two like some more?"

"Yes please!" Suzanna and Amanda said together holding up their bowls. The owner smiled and grabbed their bowls and walked in the back room. "My, I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I finished that one bowl!" Suzanna said smiling at Amanda.

"I know right?" Amanda said smiling, "You know Suzy, and I think I am going to like staying in Konaha."

"But we will have to go home sooner or later Amanda, our parents are probably worried sick about us, and what about our friends?" Suzanna said looking at her worriedly. Amanda was a little shocked and then smiled.

"I know, but for as long as we are here, we can enjoy it, right?" Suzanna smiled at what Amanda said and nodded.

"You right!" Suzanna said and hugged her friend, "You know, you are always right Mandy!"

"Here you go girls!" The owner said again as the bowls sat on the table. The girls dug in to the ramen fast but slowed down to enjoy the flavor.

"Hey Naruto, I will see you another youthful time," One of the people in Naruto's crew said as he walked out of the shop.

"What… oh…See you later Lee!" Naruto said not really paying attention.

"I think I am going to head to Naruto, TenTen, you coming?"

"Coming Neji, bye Naruto!" TenTen said as she followed Neji out of the shop. Now only Naruto, another male and two other females sat at the table. It looked like, well, at least from Suzanna and Amanda's view, Naruto was holding one of the girls' hands who had blue-ish hair and Suzanna had smiled.

"Well, it looks like Naruto and Hinata are together!" Suzanna said quietly over to Amanda. Amanda smiled and placed her chopsticks on her bowl.

"You girls done already, it seems like Naruto may have some competitors for eating ramen?" The owner laughed and Naruto and the gang looked over.

"No, we aren't that fast, it's just, well, we haven't eaten in a few days and we are trying to fill our stomachs," Amanda said nervously as she knew people were looking at her.

"No worries, I was just kidding with you," The owner said as the girls stood up and started grabbing for their wallets. "Oh, don't worry, bowls are on the house today, you both have been traveling a very long distance from the Wind Village, so it's my treat, I just ask one thing, your names?"

"Oh, that's very sweet of you sir, my name is Amanda Lynn," Amanda said bowing a little showing her appreciation.

"My name is Suzanna Michelle," Suzanna bowed as well.

"Well, welcome to the village Suzanna and Amanda, and I hope you come back during your stay in Konaha!"

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Amanda said. "So Suzanna, where are we going to go first?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling like a few flowers, I don't know why, but with the summer sun the way it is, I miss the little cotton dress hanging in my sister's closet and stealing it from her to run through a field of flowers," Suzanna said before she walked out of the ramen shop.

"Let's go this way and see if we can find a flower shop!" Amanda said before trying to run and bumping into an Anbu ninja.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Amanda Lynn or Suzanna Michelle?"

"Yes I'm Amanda?"

"And I'm Suzanna, but who may I ask, is asking?"

"Lady Hokage will see you now, I have my orders to bring you to her office immediately, she is intent on meeting you two," the Anbu stated. Suzanna and Amanda nodded and walked with the Anbu ninja to the Hokage office.

"Lady Hokage?" the guard announced.

"Come in!"

"Milady, these two girls are from the Hidden Wind Village, they are civilians, but would love to become ninja, that is why they have come to Konaha" The guard said. Amanda and Suzanna slightly bowed to the Hokage.

"What are your names girls?"

"My name is Suzanna Michelle,"

"And my name is Amanda Lynn!"

"Well, Suzanna and Amanda, how old are you?"

"We are 18 years old Milady," Amanda said smiling.

"Well, unfortunately, you are too old to become ninja through the ninja academy," Lady Hokage said. She sat silent for a minute and then an idea came into her head. "I have an idea; I will pair each of you up with one of the village's Jounin. The two of them may be sent on missions while you are paired with them and in that case you will possibly go with them to train. I will more than likely send them together. But first thing is first, I need to ask the boys if they are willing to training you." The girls nodded and smiled at the Hokage.

"Where will we stay Milady?" Suzanna asked confused for a moment, "I know most ninja have to pay for their own room and board, but, we don't have enough money to do that Milady."

"Please, call me Lady Tsunade and I will have Shizune find you two a place to live, it shall not be too big, but it will be big enough as a two bedroom of course."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Amanda said as the girls bowed and left.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

As the girls left the Hokage's office, they made their way out of the building and again to the road they were on before. Suddenly a weird feeling came across Suzanna and she started sniffing the air like a dog would. As she sniffed the air, she caught a whiff of the something she was searching for, another dog. Suzanna ran to the smell, she noticed a huge dog sitting in the pathway. "Awe, isn't he a cute puppy! What's your name cutie?" Suzanna said as she walked up to the puppy and patted him. A boy suddenly walked out to this Suzanna. The dog barked. "So, your name is Akamaru?"

"Suzanna!" Amanda said running to her. "Where did you run off to, you know, your sense of smell really is annoying, even though it did come in handy running away from bears."

"I'm sorry, but when I smell a dog I always have to run over to see if he is cute or not. And Akamaru here is a cutie!"

"Ok, you have been hanging out with dogs way too much, you asked him what his name was and you actually understood him didn't you?" Amanda said rolling her eyes and laughing at the same time. Suzanna nodded and smiled at Amanda.

"You know I did Amanda, I do it all the time, that's how I knew your dog had a toothache back a few years ago."

"Wait, how did you do that?" the boy said walking up to Akamaru, surprising Suzanna and she blushed when she saw that it was her crush Kiba. Although she wasn't going to yell his name or say anything to him.

"Oh, well, I guess it's a special gift I've picked up on my travels. I used to have a dog, but, she… well… she… left me… when I was younger." Suzanna said slightly lowering her head with tears starting to form. "Ever since then, I have had this gift, I can understand dogs, and I have a dog's nose apparently, because I can smell any human or animal around me."

"Really?" The boy said smiling. Suzanna got a good look at Kiba. He had really bushy black hair and it looked like he had red marks under his eyes. His body seemed to be really buffed as she could see some of his muscles on his arms. Suzanna blushed before she answered.

"Really, I just wish I could find another dog like Shasta," Suzanna said, with a tear falling down her eyes. Amanda walked over to her friend and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Awe, Suzanna, don't cry, didn't I tell you not to worry about that anymore, we will find one like Shasta." Amanda said.

"Why don't you come over to my house, we have a pup that doesn't have an owner, maybe my mother would let you have her, well, if you wanted. I know nothing will make up for missing Shasta, but it may heal some of the heartbreak," The boy said trying to be sincere.

"Really? That is so-o-o nice of you," Suzanna said wiping her face, "What's your name?"

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka," The boy said, "I haven't seen you two around here before, what are your names?"

"My name is Suzanna Michelle, and this is my friend Amanda Lynn, and you are right, you haven't seen us around here because we aren't from around here." Suzanna said blushing, "We are from the Village Hidden in the Winds, where there are no ninja, one of the reasons why we are here."

"So you are trying to become ninja?"

"Yeah, I have always thought it would be amazing to be ninja, I have always wanted to protect people." Amanda said.

"And I have always been interested in military operations, which is something that our village doesn't really concentrate on." Suzanna said blushing. Kiba smiled at her.

"Well, Suzanna would you like to come over to my house and look at the puppy?"

"Sure, as long as I can ride on Akamaru," Suzanna said smiling.

"Sure," Kiba smiled back, gently blushing. Suzanna jumped on to Akamaru's back and Amanda followed Kiba to his house. Once the group got to the Inuzuka household, Suzanna jumped off of Akamaru. Kiba ran into the house and then a few seconds later he came back out with a puppy in his arms. Suzanna's eyes opened wide when she saw the puppy, and then tears started falling. "Suzanna, what's wrong?

"Oh, sorry, the puppy looks like Shasta when she was a puppy," Suzanna said wiping tears from her eyes. Kiba put the puppy down and walked over to Suzanna.

"It's ok Suzanna, I'm sorry about Shasta," Kiba said giving her a hug. Suzanna froze as Kiba hugged her. He was so warm and it made Suzanna blush really bright.

"Th-Th-Thank you Kiba, you are very sweet," Suzanna said trying to hold back her blush that was overcoming her whole face. Kiba started blushing as well. Suddenly the puppy jumped up on Suzanna's knee. The puppy started barking and Suzanna bent down to talk to the puppy. "So your name is Shasta? That is so cute!"

"Ruff, Ruff!" (I want to come with you!)

"Awe, you are such a cutie, you want to come with me…" Suzanna said smiling. The puppy licked her face and nodded what looked like a yes.

"Well, it looks like little Shasta has found her partner," Something said. Suzanna looked over and there was a huge dog and three littler dogs coming out of the house.

"Wait, did that dog just talk?" Amanda asked.

"**Yeah, he does that, it's ok, you are not going crazy," Kiba said. Amanda laughed. "That's Kuromaru, he's my mother's companion, and the three triplets are the Haimaru brothers, all of them are my sister Hana's companions."**

"So, Kiba, who are these girls?" A lady said walking out of the house.

"Oh, mom, this is Suzanna and her friend Amanda, They are new in the village, and Suzanna was talking about her dog she had named Shasta, so I thought I would bring her over here to meet the puppy."

"Well, it looks like the puppy really likes her, don't you Shasta?"

"Ruff, Ruff, Woof!" (Yes I love her Tsume!)

"Awe, you are so sweet Shasta!" Suzanna said giving the puppy a hug. "I love you too!"

"Wait, did you just understand Shasta?" Tsume asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, Kiba forgot to mention that, I can talk to and understand dogs, but I can spell out any human or any other creature with my nose, I guess I have a dog's nose."

"Really, only a few people can do that, and usually only the ones from our clan,"

"Really? Actually it is quite, well, different from where we are from, I think I am the only one who can." Suzanna said blushing. Tsume smiled at the young girl blushing and noticed her son was blushing as well.

"Suzanna, Amanda!" Shizune called running towards them from the road. Suzanna, Amanda and Kiba turned to see Shizune.

"Shizune?"

"Yes, I have found you a place to stay, and I have asked some of the girls to help you find some new clothes," Shizune said panting. Suzanna and Amanda looked at each other and giggled. "Oh, and Kiba, Lady Tsunade would like to speak to you and of course Akamaru."

"Yes ma'am, so I will see you later then Suzanna?"

"Yeah, Or, at least, I hope so," Suzanna said blushing Kiba blushed as well and then jumped onto Akamaru.

"Ruff ruff ruff," (I'm coming with you Suzanna)

"I don't think I can take you home Shasta, you should stay here."

"Shasta, why don't you stay here until Suzanna gets settled into her apartment then we will arrange for you to stay with her," Kiba's mother said. Suzanna smiled and followed Amanda and Shizune as Kiba and Akamaru ran off to the Hokage's office.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suzanna and Amanda had followed Shizune for a little while until they came up to an apartment building in the middle of town. The girls knowing full well that this apartment held a lot of ninja including Naruto and Sakura.

"This is your new home girls, your apartment is number 9, and it is a two bedroom so you both can have your own." Shizune said smiling.

"Thank you so much for all of this Shizune!" Amanda said happily giving her a hug.

"So, Shizune, what were you talking about when you said you had some girls coming to help us find some new clothes?" Suzanna asked.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to fight in the clothes you're wearing when you go out on missions, so I recruited a few of the Kunoichi around here to help you both get some new clothes, both mission and casual clothes, maybe even a dress for a special occasions."

"Kunoichi?" Suzanna asked stupidly.

"Female ninja are called Kunoichi,"

"Oh, ok, sorry for sounding dumb," Suzanna said blushing.

"It's ok, you're new," Shizune said smiling. Suddenly four girls walked up to Shizune.

"Shizune, we are here as you requested," The first girl said. She had bright pink hair, and what looked like a mission suit on. The other girls all wore what looked like mission suits too! All the girls were about the same height, but all had different color eyes and hair. Suzanna noticed that one girl had buns in her hair and another one was Hinata, the one that was sitting at the ramen stand with Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, you made it, thanks for coming," Shizune said smiling at the girls, "Girls, I would like you to meet Suzanna Michelle and Amanda Lynn, they are new to the village and are going to start training to be ninja. I was hoping you could help them with a mission outfit,"

"Of course we can Shizune, you can count on us," The girl in the pink hair said as Shizune walked away. The girl looked at Suzanna and Amanda. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Sakura," Suzanna said smiling.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," The girl with the blonde hair said.

"I'm TenTen," said the girl with the buns.

"Hi Suzanna and Amanda, my name is Hinata Hyuga," The last girl said. Hinata had grayish eyes that Suzanna and Amanda had never seen before.

"Hinata, since we are new, can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about my eyes?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yes,"

"It's ok, my whole family has it, it is our Kekei Genki, or our family's special jutsu,"

"So jutsu is like an attack right?"

"Yeah, something like that, there are different ones, there is Genjutsu, ninjutsu or Taijutsu,"

"I know a small about of Taijutsu, but not really enough to count." Suzanna said honestly.

"Good, so you should be good with Taijutsu fighting then." TenTen said.

"Well, let's go get you some clothes!" Ino said excitedly wanting to play fashion designer finally.

"But, we do not have much money?" Suzanna said looking at Amanda.

"That's ok, Lady Hokage is paying for it," Sakura said smiling at the girls, "Now come on, and let's go!" Suzanna and Amanda were dragged by Ino and Sakura down to a few shops. The first one they went into was a little clothing store. Ino and Sakura shoved clothes into Suzanna and Amanda's arms and they were pushed into the dressing rooms. Suzanna came out first.

"I am not wearing this!" Suzanna said walking out of the dressing room with a bright yellow skirt, fishnet sock and undershirt, and a flower print tank top. "I wouldn't even wear this back home!"

"I'm not coming out looking like this!" Amanda yelled from the dressing room. Suzanna could just imagine what she was wearing. Amanda loved to dress up, and she really didn't mind many colors, but if she had a problem with it, then it must have been bad. Suzanna walked around the store quickly and grabbed a cute, dark blue skirt, matching v-neck top and dark red (looks really black) fishnet undershirt and socks and ran over to Amanda, throwing them in the dressing room for her to try on. Suzanna went back into hers to change back into her normal clothes. When Suzanna walked out, so did Amanda. Amanda was beaming with how cute this outfit looked, all she needed where some cute, but strong sneakers!

"Thank you Suzanna, you know exactly what I needed," Amanda said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything that I would like," Suzanna said shyly. Suddenly Amanda walked forward to a rack and grabbed an outfit off it. It was a camouflaged skirt, and matching top. The outfit looked a little worn but Suzanna loved to sew and Amanda knew she could make it cute. Amanda tossed it to Suzanna as she rushed into the room again. When Suzanna came out, all the girls were in awe.

"Suzanna, I never would have thought that camouflaged looked good on a girl, but you really pulled it off!" Ino said smiling. "And I never say that!"

"Yeah, but that outfit isn't going to look cute with sneakers," Sakura said.

"Boots?" Amanda said throwing Suzanna a pair of black boots that went almost to her knees in length.

"Perfect, just a little sew up job and I think I could pull this off," Suzanna said walking back into the room to change. After changing, Suzanna and Amanda walked up to the cashier to pay for the outfits with Sakura. After paying the girls walked over to another store to get normal, almost, 'civilian' clothes. Mainly, Suzanna and Amanda got a few cute tops, not prints except camouflaged for Suzanna, and a few pairs of jeans, just in case. Then, after paying, the girls walked over to one more shop. Ino and Sakura insisted that Suzanna and Amanda get a formal dress in case they go to an important event. Suzanna and Amanda walked in and the store looked like a dress store back home. As Suzanna and Amanda walked though the dresses, Suzanna saw a dress that she fell in love with. As she grabbed that dress and a few others Amanda also grabbed a few and ran to the dressing room. As Suzanna came out with the first dress Ino and Sakura along with Hinata and TenTen, fell in love with. Suzanna slowly walked out of the room with a white cotton dress that looked like a summer dress. It was double strapped and it went down to right above Suzanna's knees. Amanda came out and looked at Suzanna's dress.

"Oh my god Suzanna, that looks like your sisters dress, the one that was hanging in her closet!" Amanda said.

"Yeah I think I am going to get this one just because of that!" Suzanna said running back in to try on the other dresses. Amanda gave the dress she had on an 'F' in taste and then tried on another which was a dark blue evening gown. After choosing the dresses the girls went out to eat dinner, as it was starting to get dark out.

"So, Suzanna, what are you going to add to your outfit" Hinata asked in a hushed voice as the group walked into Itchiraku Ramen shop.

"Well, I think I am going to sew up that cut in the back of the shirt, and also the one on the skirt, but on the skirt I think I am going to embroider a paw print into it. It's something simple and cute, and totally me."

"Really?" Ino said suspiciously.

"Dogs or Cats?" TenTen asked.

"Dogs all the way," Suzanna said smiling.

"Have you met Kiba yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Suzanna said blushing at the sound of his name.

"Oh, sounds like someone likes Kiba…" Ino said smiling. Suddenly a group of boys walk in.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" A boy with blonde hair said. Suddenly all the boys walked over and some of them put their arms around the girls.

"Suzanna, Amanda, this is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said blushing. Naruto was the one wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and had blonde hair.

"This is my boyfriend Neji Hyuga, he is Hinata's cousin," TenTen said smiling at the boy who was behind her. He had the same white eyes and Hinata and he had long brown hair.

"This is Chouji Akamichi," Ino said smiling. Chouji was a large fella, but did Suzanna or Amanda want to say anything, I think not. They knew a boy back in their 'village' who was bigger than Chouji and when you called him fat, you got hurt, and since Chouji was a ninja, they really didn't want to say anything. "Oh, by the way, don't call him, well, you know…"

"Oh, don't worry Ino, in our village we respect people with a little extra meat on their bones," Suzanna said being nice, "Plus, we have some people who have a LOT! And I mean A LOT of extra meat on them." Suzanna saying it now to be nice, not actually knowing anyone like that and not hating on people like that. Suzanna looked at Chouji and he smiled.

"Sakura, you don't have a boyfriend?" Amanda said. Suzanna wasn't paying attention until she looked at Sakura.

"No, I have one, but, he's the Kazekage, he is the leader of one of the other villages, so I don't get to see him a lot, but that's ok," Sakura said smiling.

"Well, I bet he is a great guy, and it is nice to meet all of you guys. My name is Amanda, and this is my friend Suzanna."

"What, don't wait for us to join your party Suzanna?" A voice came from behind. Suzanna knew who it was.

"Well, I didn't know how long you were going to be in that meeting Kiba, and the girls here just kind of brought us here," Suzanna said smiling as she looked back to see him. There was another guy with him. "Kiba, who is your friend there?"

"What a drag," the boy said. Suzanna was kind of frustrated.

"Oh, this is Shikamaru Nara, he's a pain, but he's cool," Kiba said. Suzanna looked over at Amanda and she was blushing. Suzanna started to giggle and Amanda hit her.

"Hi Shikamaru, my name is Amanda." Shikamaru looked at her and smiled. Suzanna could sense a bit of a blush coming on his face, but not enough to really show.

"And, since she is being a pain, I am Suzanna, nice to meet you Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded, not really taking his eyes off Amanda. Amanda started to really blush. "Well, unfortunately, I think it's getting late and Amanda and I have to meet our 'sensei' tomorrow at training ground 2 tomorrow at eight and I don't plan on being late."

"Yeah, we better get going, it was nice meeting you all," Amanda said shyly, which wasn't really her. Suzanna wanted to laugh, but she kept it in. "Thank you for everything guys, we will see you later." Suzanna and Amanda walked out of the shop and started to walk home, they really weren't used to everything in Konaha, but what they saw so far, they loved, especially the boys. As they got to their apartment, Suzanna opened the door and walked in dropping the bag on the floor and jumping on the couch.

"What a day!"

"Yeah I know right!" Amanda said not really realizing it.

"And that Shikamaru is hot right?"

"Yeah I know right," Amanda said with a sigh. "Wait, what?" Suzanna started to laugh.

"You like him, don't lie!"

"… Ok... Yes I like him, he is really cute," Amanda said smiling. Suzanna walked over to her bag and grabbed her outfit.

"Now, I wonder if there is a sewing kit around here," Suzanna said walking into the kitchen to check the drawers. Sure enough, there was one in a draw with everything she needed. Suzanna first sewed up the rip in the back of her shirt. After, she started to sew up the spot on the skirt, and embroider the paw print. "Now that is cute!" Suzanna showed Amanda.

"I like it!" Amanda said walking down the hallway, "Which room do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, you pick, I'll just take the other,"

"Ok," Amanda said walking into one of the rooms. "WOW!"

"What?" Suzanna said running down the hall to the room. The room was filled with drawing books and sketch pads. "How did they know?" Amanda saw a note on her bed.

~You're drawing book fell out in my office, thought you would enjoy some more, Tsunade

"Wow, the Hokage bought you a whole bunch of art stuff, you are sooo lucky!"

"I guess I am," Amanda said lying on her bed, "Well, I'm going to bed, Goodnight!' Amanda said starting to dose off. Suzanna smiled, shut the light off and headed to her room. As she opened her door, she was expecting to find an empty room, but that wasn't the case. Her room seemed bigger then Amanda's and had a keyboard and guitar in it. There was a note on her bed as well.

~Saw the music note book in your bag, didn't know what instruments you played, but I hope you enjoy, Tsunade~

Suzanna smiled; she loved to play the piano and guitar. Suzanna laid down on her and started to dose off too. "What a crazy day!"


	2. Day Two

The sun started to shine in her window. That is what awoke Suzanna the next morning. It had been her first night in Konaha and Suzanna had an amazing time. As Suzanna got out of bed, she threw on her new mission clothes, boots and all, and walked out of her room. As she walked to the kitchen, she realized that there was a noise coming from the room.

"Amanda, what are you doing?"

"Oh, good morning Suzanna, I was trying to cook you breakfast, but you woke up before I could."

"It's ok, what you cooking then," Suzanna asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Eggs, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Suzanna said. Suddenly she looked over at a bag on the floor and sighed. "Did you want me to put something on your outfit? Is that why you aren't wearing it yet?"

"Actually, could you please?" Suzanna grabbed the needle and looked at the top.

"What would you like?"

"Anything, but something..."

"I know, something you!" Suzanna said laughing. So Suzanna got to work sewing Amanda's skort. When she was done, so was her breakfast.

"Here you go," Amanda said handing her a plate.

"And here you are!" Suzanna said handing her the top. Suzanna had embroidered a heart where a pocket would have gone on the top. The heart also had an 'A' embroidered in it.

"Suzanna, you did it again!" Amanda said walking down the hallway to change. When Amanda came out she smiled at Suzanna who was done her breakfast.

"Well, we have about twenty minutes; want to try to go find the training grounds?"

"Sounds like fun!" Amanda said and the two girls left. It didn't take long to find the training grounds. But the girls were about ten minutes early, so they waited for their 'sensei's' to show up. Suzanna started to dose off until she decided to stand up and start to sing.

"Here I am, now how did I get here? Is this just a dream, with you here it almost feels it… My dreams starts to flash before my eyes, are they finally coming true?" Suzanna sang, not realizing she wasn't alone (besides Amanda) until after she finished.

"That was beautiful miss," Suzanna turned around to see Kiba behind her.

"Kiba?"

"Suzanna?"

"You're my sensei? You're the Jounin that is training with me?"

"Well, actually I am a Chunnin, but yeah, so I get to train you? This is going to be fun," Kiba said smiling, Suzanna just blushed and nodded.

"Wait, who is training me then?" Amanda said walking over to them.

"I am, so don't be too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Re-Re-REALLY?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all,"

"Good, the first thing we are going to do is find out what you are good at," Shikamaru said sitting down at a picnic table. Suzanna, Kiba, and Amanda joined him.

"Well, we already saw that Suzanna is good at singing!" Kiba said

"And she is good with Taijutsu," Amanda piped in.

"No I'm not… I only know the basics!" Suzanna yelled.

"Ok, what else are you good with?"

"Dogs," Suzanna blushed as she thought about Shasta.

"Well, I could train her to work with a dog like me and Akamaru?"

"That would be awesome Kiba!"

"Well that's settled," Shikamaru said, "what about you Amanda?"

"Well, I was hoping on maybe healing? But I'm good at drawing, shadowing is my favorite part of drawing." Amanda said rambling on.

"Well, I could always teach you my shadow possession, if you would like, and maybe I can have Sakura help you on the healing parts," Shikamaru smiled and Amanda.

"Sure!"

"Cool, ok, now what should we do?"

"Well, I guess that's all we really can do for today unless Suzanna wants to practice some Taijutsu?" Shikamaru said.

"I guess I could do that, as long as I had someone to spar with," Suzanna said looking at Kiba.

"Sure, ill spar with you,"

"Amanda, why don't you come with me, well that's if you want to at least," Shikamaru said blushing.

"Sure, I would love too," Amanda said smiling at him and started to follow him. Suzanna smiled at Amanda as she left. Suzanna looked back at Kiba who was blushing.

"Why are you blushing Kiba?"

"No reason, ready?"

"Yeah," Suzanna said. Then she started to attack Kiba with her Taijutsu. Suzanna was really good. Kiba had only seen someone this good once, and that was Rock lee. But Kiba thought Suzanna could beat him. Before Kiba got too badly hurt, Suzanna stopped. Kiba smiled.

"You know, you are great at Taijutsu! So, want to come to my house?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Suzanna said as they started to walk to Kiba's house.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

As Amanda and Shikamaru walked away from the training ground, and Suzanna and Kiba, Amanda blushed as Shikamaru had her hand, in his.

"So, where are we going Shikamaru?" Amanda asked puzzled

"Well, I will take you where ever you want to go," Shikamaru said smiling, which made Amanda smile even more.

"Well, I don't know where anything is, so as long as I am with you I really don't mind." Amanda said tightening her grip on Shikamaru's hand. Apparently he noticed this, because he started to smile bigger, and started to blush brighter. Amanda wanted to giggle at this sight, but didn't want to ruin the moment, or make him blush more.

"Well, why don't I show you my favorite spot, maybe we can go cloud watching too?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Amanda said. Shikamaru held her hand harder and pulled her towards the spot. After a few minutes, Shikamaru stopped pulling her hand, and had stopped in front of a pond on the outskirts of the village. "Where are we?"

"We are at my favorite spot; the pond. It's the perfect place to watch the clouds."

"Awe, that's so romantic!" Amanda said out loud 'did he plan on this as romantic?' Shikamaru sat down at the side of the pond, and then laid back to look at the clouds. Shikamaru really looked cute. He wasn't so, upbeat as most of the guys Amanda knew back home, but Shikamaru seemed in between. He was so relaxed, but when he wanted to be, he could be hyper. Or, so Amanda had seen in the last hour or so.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Shikamaru asked looking back at her. Amanda snapped out of her daze and walked over to him. Amanda sat down next to Shikamaru, but didn't lie down. She just sat there looking into the water, until she pulled out her sketch pad from her bag and started to draw. Amanda was almost done with the drawing after a few minutes; she was used to drawing really fast, while getting all the major details perfect. "So you draw?"

"Yeah, I love drawing! I'm pretty fast at it, I love getting all the minor details, that no one ever see's but can be a major point in a memory or in a mission," Amanda said smiling and showing Shikamaru her picture. In Amanda's drawing you can see every single ripple in the water, without actually seeing them. It was like a mind teaser. The birds where draw to show their path and the sun how it shadowed the leaves into the pond. Shikamaru was amazed; Amanda saw the pond differently than other girls did. Normal girls would see the beauty of the view just the way it was, but Amanda, she could see what it was, and what was going to happen. She could also see the little things that Shikamaru loved to look for in a scene. "I even drew the clouds, the way they look in all the shapes they had formed, how some looked like random blobs, but others looked like a flower or a dog," Amanda said showing him the top of the drawing with the clouds. She was right, he had seen those clouds not more than a minute ago, and she had already drawn them and added the shape and shadowing of what it would become in another minute. Shikamaru's mind was going insane. How could a girl be so beautiful, but yet be so down to earth and be so normal? His perfect girl was sitting next to him and he didn't know what to do about it. Shikamaru smiled and then laid back down in the grass. He had many things flying through his mind and he didn't know what to do with it all. Amanda noticed that he was a little confused so she gave him a few minutes as she drew another picture, this picture was going to be special to her. As she drew, feelings overcame her; the feelings of love and happiness. As Amanda continued to draw she looked over at Shikamaru, whose eyes were closed, giving the illusion he was sleeping. Amanda smiled and resumed drawing knowing full well he wasn't sleeping.

Shikamaru decided to sit up again when he noticed Amanda was drawing again. As he looked at the picture a blush came over his face. Amanda noticed he had sat up and smiled too.

"It's not done yet, but I thought I would, draw the moment, so we wouldn't forget," Amanda said showing Shikamaru the full picture. It was the two of them, Amanda and Shikamaru. Amanda had drawn them as if they were both lying down; hands intertwined as the sun seemed to set, reflecting on their faces. And the sun shone on the smiles that the two held while accentuating the feeling of love for one another. All that emotion and memories into one drawing, Shikamaru was amazed and decided he would do something, he would have never done. Shikamaru kissed Amanda on the cheek, showing her how he felt. Amanda was shocked! She didn't expect this from Shikamaru because she knew he was a lazy guy and hated to show emotion, but, on the other hand, she was enjoying it. She really thought Shikamaru was an excellent guy and really understood her.

"So, are you going to lie down with me and prove your drawing right?" Shikamaru said smiling and lying back down. Amanda smiled and laid next to him.

"I will as long as I'm not being too troublesome." Amanda giggled laying her hand next to his, making him take the first move.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru said in a laughing tone and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Amanda laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and watched the clouds with Shikamaru. After a few hours, once it was a little after noon, Shikamaru decided that it was time for lunch, and time to have Amanda, meet his parents. _'What are you thinking? What are your parents going to say when they find out you have only known her for not even a day and it seems you are going out! Well, you will just say she is your pupil, which really isn't lying, and that you brought her over for some lunch and to play shogi. Yeah, that sounds right.' _Shikamaru thought to himself. "Hey, Amanda, why don't you come over to my house and join me for lunch, maybe we can play some shogi."

"Sure, sounds like fun, but" Amanda said trailing on at the end.

"Oh, don't worry about Suzanna, she's with Kiba, he will probably take her back to his house for lunch,"

"No, that's not what I was thinking about," Amanda said sitting up. "I don't know how to play shogi." Amanda felt so embarrassed, out of all the Naruto things she knew, the one thing she never learned was how to play shogi.

"That's ok, I will teach you, and on our way over, I can explain some of it to you," Shikamaru said standing up. He held out his hand so he could help Amanda up. She smiled as she took his hand. Shikamaru and Amanda walked hand in hand towards the Nara clan. As they walked Shikamaru explain shogi and Amanda figured out the rules pretty fast, since they were almost, if not exactly the same to the rule of chess she played back home. She was a master at chess, unless it came to her friend Mica D, then, she wasn't good at all. Mica may be a few years younger than her and Suzanna, but she was amazing at Chess. After a few minutes, the couple arrived at the Nara clan and Shikamaru opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Shikamaru, what are you doing home so early, I thought you were training that new student today," His mother said as she walked in the entrance way to meet her son. She realized that Amanda was there and smiled. "You must be the new student, nice to meet you…"

"Amanda,"

"Well it is nice to meet you Amanda, let me guess, you came home to eat lunch and play some shogi with the new student?" She said looking at Shikamaru. He held in his blush, and smiled.

"It's only going to be for a little bit, we have to get back to training after this," Shikamaru said as his mother left the room, then he winked at Amanda. She blushed and smiled even more. Shikamaru showed Amanda out to the back porch, where there was already a game of shogi set up.

"You must play a lot!" Amanda said jokingly. Shikamaru nodded and sat at one end of the board. Amanda looked at the bored and she smiled as it truly reminded her of chess. As Amanda sat down, Shikamaru's mother brought out some tea.

"I hope you like tea Amanda,"

"Yes, actually I do," Amanda said happily taking a cup of tea and starting to drink. As Amanda put her cut down Shikamaru motioned for her to take her first turn. As the game started, their lunch came out and it was set to the side of the board, for when they were hungry. Apparently, Shikamaru forgot it was there during the game.

"Checkmate!" Amanda said as she finally grabbed a sandwich from the plate. Shikamaru looked at the bored again and put his hand behind his head.

"Well well, someone who can finally beat me at Shogi, congrats!" Shikamaru said leaning forward and giving Amanda a kiss on the cheek again. Amanda froze with a sandwich in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Shikamaru started to laugh as he saw her reaction, which snapped her out of it, than she started laughing too.

"What an amazing first day this has been!" Amanda said as she leaned back, laying on the floor of the area and looked up at the clouds.

"I agree."

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

As Suzanna and Kiba walked away from the training grounds, Suzanna thought about her life away from here; her real life back home. Suzanna was a very, distant girl, she was very outgoing, but no one really saw the real her. Only a few people knew the real Suzanna, now she thought Kiba would be one of those guys. Only Suzanna's parents knew about Shasta, well, and Amanda, who was like her sister, but now Kiba knows, parts of the story. Should she tell him the rest of the story?

"So, Suzanna, what do you think of Shikamaru?" Kiba asked as they walked down the road.

"Wait, what? Oh, yeah, I think he's ok, Amanda really likes him, but, I kind of like someone else," Suzanna said blushing. Kiba's mood seemed to sadden. Suzanna smiled because she knew he didn't realize.

"So, who, who do you like?"

"Well, he's good with dogs, he's cute, he has long bushy hair, dreamy eyes," Suzanna said rambling on. Kiba's frown became more and more depressing. "Kiba, it's you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I like you Kiba! Not some other kid!" Suzanna said pushing him over. Kiba laughed and walked back next to Suzanna.

"Really?" Kiba said with a huge smile, "Well, I like you too Suzanna," Kiba said gently grabbing Suzanna's hand. Suzanna's face went shocked and then went bright, bright red. Kiba smiled when he noticed her face went red. "Hurry, it's almost lunch time, and you know, Shasta wouldn't shut up about you last night."

"Awe, that's just because she knows I love her, it's like we have a connection, I, I don't know why or how, but we do," Suzanna said as they walked up the path to Kiba's house. As Kiba opened the door, Shasta attacked Suzanna with kisses. "Hey Shasta, yes I missed you too, but you have to stop kissing me or I won't be able to get up." Shasta got off Suzanna and Kiba helped her up, pulling her a little closer to him then she had expected. As they we so close they could kiss, Akamaru and Shasta interrupted them, just before Kiba's mother walked into the room so Suzanna and Kiba quickly separated.

"So, Suzanna, would you like some lunch? I made some sandwiches for you and Kiba. They are in the den, I hope you like ham and turkey!"

"Thank you so much and I love any kind of sandwiches," Suzanna said as Kiba ushered her into the den. As Kiba sat Suzanna down in her seat, Suzanna realized that Shasta had come to sit next to her. Kiba sat down across the table, which wasn't very far away. As they ate their sandwiches Suzanna kept staring into Kiba's eyes, which she truly thought were dreamy. Suzanna looked in the middle of the table and saw a candle lit, which was the only source of light in this room. Suzanna thought it was really romantic and smiled as Kiba looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"You know, you look really cute in the candle light," Kiba said rambling on, Suzanna laughed. After they finished lunch, the two of them walked out front of the house with Akamaru and Shasta. Suzanna was running around playing tag with Akamaru and Shasta when she tripped over a rock and landed on a bigger rock, which knocked her out. "Suzanna! Suzanna!" was all she heard.

FLASHBACK~

"SUZANNA!" Suzanna's friend Colby yelled.

"What?" Suzanna said as she picked up the ball.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

"What?" Suddenly Suzanna looked at the oncoming traffic to see an 18 wheeler coming straight at her. Suzanna tried to run but she couldn't run fast enough. Right as the truck came at her, Shasta, who was a full size German Sheppard, Husky mix, tackled her out of the way, getting hit by the truck. "SHASTA!" Suzanna said running to her dog. "NO SHASTA!" When Suzanna got to her dog, she wasn't breathing, and she was all torn up. "NO SHASTA, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, SHASTA!"

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly Suzanna woke up, like she would from a nightmare. Suzanna was sweating uncontrollably.

"Suzanna, you're ok, you're ok!" Kiba said holding Suzanna in his arms. "Don't worry, you're ok... You're ok..."

"I, I saw Shasta, I saw the accident! It was a nightmare!" Suzanna said snuggling up to Kiba.

"What accident, Suzanna, you can tell me, what happened?" Kiba asked as Shasta ran up to her. Shasta looked at Suzanna and Suzanna at her. It seemed like Shasta was telling her to tell Kiba the story, of why she lost her.

"Well, a few years ago, Amanda, my friend Colby and I were kicking a ball in my yard. We had been kicking it for a few hours until finally Colby kicked it a little hard and I hit it with my head, since it was coming at me. As I hit it, it flew towards the road, going into the road. As I ran towards the ball, I didn't see the truck coming down the hill. I grabbed the ball and Colby had yelled to me. I looked up and saw the truck coming right at me… I tried to run but I couldn't make it. Suddenly, I felt Shasta knock me out of the way right as the truck was about to hit me. The truck ran her over, killing her instantly, and after the truck passed, I ran over to her, trying to wake her, but I couldn't. I keep feeling like I killed her, because I was the one that had ran into the road. If I wouldn't have ran into the road. If I would have at least paid attention, she wouldn't have died. It was my entire fault!" Suzanna said crying into Kiba's shoulder. Kiba patted her back and Shasta sat in Suzanna's lap. Shasta started barking at Suzanna and she looked at her.

'Suzanna, it wasn't your fault, I wanted to save you, I would rather have had you live then living without you! You were more important, plus I was short on time anyways, what you didn't know was that my hip was going, I was a German Sheppard, my hip was waiting to go. I just died before it could happen. So don't blame yourself, I decided to give my life for you, because you have much more life then I was going to!' Shasta had barked to Suzanna. Suzanna looked at Shasta and smiled, then hugged her.

"I love you Shasta!" Suzanna said. Shasta barked, saying I love you too.

"So, are you ok Suzanna?"

"Yeah, I think I am, thank you Kiba, for everything you have done, you have been there for me more than most of my friends ever were, even though you haven't known me long. I wanted to thank you for that!" Suzanna said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kiba paused for a second, trying to understand the kiss that had just been placed on his cheek. Suddenly he blushed and Suzanna started to giggle.

"Suzanna, can, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it Kiba?"

"I, I, I, I think, I, I love you," Kiba said looking right into Suzanna's eyes. Suzanna's eyes widened then soften as her hand slowly slid up to his face. As she gently ran her hand over his cheek, she smiled.

"Well, I never thought I would say this, because I never thought I would find someone, but, I think I love you too!" Suzanna said slowly getting closer to Kiba. As their lips got closer and closer they were almost touching, till finally, they touched. The kiss was Suzanna's first kiss. She thought it was the best thing in the whole world, she felt like she could fly! As they broke the kiss, someone came running up to the two of them. It was Naruto, with Hinata close behind.

"KIBA!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"There is a new person in the village, and he said he is the best swimmer in the village, I told him that you were the champion in the village and he said he wanted to challenge you!" Naruto said catching his breath.

"Is this true Hinata?"

"Yes, he is in the pond right now, he can't be a ninja, he looks like a civilian, but, kind of different, like Suzanna and Amanda when they first arrived."

"What?" Suzanna said standing up shocked. Kiba and Suzanna decided to find Amanda and Shikamaru, and then go to the pond.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Finally, Suzanna and Kiba found Shikamaru and Amanda just walking out of his house, hand in hand. Suzanna smiled when Amanda saw her, and Amanda smiled back.

"Shikamaru, we are going to the pond, apparently someone has challenged the best swimmer in the village to a race!" Kiba said laughing. Shikamaru looked at him and laughed as well.

"Are you serious? Someone is dumb enough to try? He must not be from the village,"

"He's not," Hinata spoke up finally catching up to the group, Naruto right next to her.

"Yeah, he looks like Suzanna and Amanda when they first arrived. Amanda looked at Suzanna puzzled. "We should head over before someone else challenges him!" The group nodded and ran over to the pond. On their way they grabbed Ino, who, wasn't in the best mood, her eyes were a little red, like she had been crying, but they had no time to ask, plus she didn't want to tell them. They also picked up Kiba's friend Lee. When they finally arrived at the pond, it seemed a crowd had formed, and Neji, TenTen, and Sakura were already there. As Suzanna and Amanda walked with Kiba and Shikamaru to the edge, they paused as they saw the boy. He had really short brownish hair. They couldn't really tell because it was so short. Suzanna and Amanda walked up to the edge, waiting to see if the boy would notice them. Fortunately he didn't all he saw was Kiba walking up to the water.

"So, finally the so called champ has come forward!" the boy said. The boy looked at him then noticed the girls and his eyes widened.

"Suzanna? Amanda? Is that you?" The boy said swimming towards them.

"Colby? What are you doing here?" Suzanna yelled.

"I have no idea, One minute I gad texted you about the purple lightning, the next there was a necklace with a note, and me packing my bag, the next thing I knew I was here, outside the village!"

"Anyways, you came to challenge me Colby?"

"What's your name?"

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzaka!"

"Colby is my name, like you didn't already know, but my friends call me Miles!" Colby said trying to show off. The only one who laughed was Ino, who seemed happier seeing Colby around.

"Anyways, let's start!" Kiba said ripping off his jacket. Suzanna's eyes grew as she was the muscle on Kiba. Man did Suzanna want to faint, but she kept her composure. Kiba jumped into the water and Colby followed him. Shikamaru walked up to the edge and drew a glowing blue line in the water with his chakra.

"Ok, this line is your starting line, you have to swim across the pond (btw it is a pretty big pond) and swim back. The first one to break the chakra line wins!" Shikamaru shouted to the guys. "Ready? Set? GO!" They were off Kiba was out first but Colby was right on his tail. As they swam out of sight, Shikamaru turned to Suzanna and Amanda. "So, who do you think is going to win, since you actually know this kid?"

"Umm, well, I don't know, I have never seen either of them swim," Amanda said looking at Suzanna.

"I don't know how well Kiba is at swimming, I'm kind of hoping Kiba wins, but Colby has been the champion back home for years, so it is going to be hard to say."

"So, who is this kid anyways?"

"Well, he is from our village, he's like my brother, we have been friends for a while, but not as long as me and Amanda."

"Ok, so only a brother?" Shikamaru said looking at Amanda.

"He's only a friend to me!" Amanda said putting her hands up like she was blocking the next question to come. Shikamaru smiled and Ino walked up to the group.

"So, is Colby single?"

"Wait, I thought you were dating Chouji?" Suzanna said looking at her then remembering how miserable she was earlier. "Wait, did, he break up with you?" Ino didn't look at her, instead she looked into the pond, wanting to see the boys come back to help her get off this topic.

"Yes, he broke up with me," Ino said with a few tears staring on her face, "But, I knew it was going to come sooner or later, I just, didn't know when, and I thought I was going to break up with him,"

"Awe, Ino," Suzanna gave her a hug, "Yes, Colby is single," Suzanna whispered as Shikamaru saw someone coming in.

"Hey, one of them is coming back!" Everyone looked back to the water. Colby was out in front; with Kiba right on his tail this time, except, Kiba looked tired. Ino smiled as she saw Colby in the lead. As Colby came closer and closer to the line, everyone knew he was going to win. He broke the chakra line, and jumped out of the water. Kiba kept swimming until he passed where the line had been. He walked out of the water, and up to Suzanna who was holding his clothes.

"Good race!" Colby said holding out his hand to Kiba, who smiled and shook his hand. Suddenly Ino was all over Colby.

"You were great! Congrats on winning, no one ever wins against Kiba! My name is Ino by the way, Ino Yamanaka!" Colby smiled as she talked. She reminded him of an old friend back home, who moved away. Kiba smiled as he looked at Ino. He knew Ino was not happy with Chouji, so he was happy she had found someone else she liked, that wasn't him, and by the look on Colby's face, he liked her too.

"Well, since you won, how about some food, on the loser," Kiba said holding Suzanna in his wet, but warm arms. Suzanna smiled at the hug, but then shivered as the cold water got to her. Colby looked at Suzanna and how happy she was. There was only one other person that had made her this happy EVER, and it was a friend back home. Colby knew this all too well, Suzanna was like his sister, but he had known the other friend longer, and known that the boy like Suzanna, so to see her here, with this boy, made him kind of sad for his friend. Colby smiled at Kiba and nodded his head.

"Sure, I am starving, what do you have to eat?"

"We should take him to Ramen!" Naruto said. Everyone laughed.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea, does Ramen sound ok to you Colby?"

"I don't mind," Colby said as the whole group walked to Itchiraku Ramen. Suzanna's head was spinning with questions suddenly. _Why was Colby here with them? How did he even make it into the village? Why were the three of them chosen to come here? Could this happen to other people?_ Suzanna's mind wasn't paying attention until Kiba pulled her arm as she kept walking forward.

"What?"

"Are you ok Suzanna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about things," Suzanna said bowing her head.

"Was it about earlier?"

"No, it's Colby, I was wondering why it was Colby that came here instead of some of my other friends" Suzanna said smiling, "But I will worry about that after," The grouped walked in and had ramen. Colby, like Naruto, had 5 bowls or Ramen. But Kiba didn't pay for Naruto's, so he didn't feel so bad. "So Kiba, don't you think we should go to Lady Tsunade so she can meet Colby, and maybe find him a place to stay?"

"Well, if he wanted to he could stay with me and my family!" Ino said smiling.

"I don't think that is a good idea, we know how your father is with guests, he reads their mind, and if they have any thoughts about you, nice or mean, he destroys them," Shikamaru said laughing, hearing stories from his father. Ino looked at him, and then laughed.

"You're right, that would be bad," Ino said.

"Well, he could stay at my place," Naruto said smiling.

"Sure, if it is ok with you, I am kind of tired, and I haven't slept in a while, maybe meeting this Lady Tsunade, would be better waiting till tomorrow." Colby said. Everyone smiled and then paid for their meals. As the group walked outside, Colby walked over to Suzanna and gave her a hug. "Don't you dare run off on me again, you hear?" Suzanna smiled and gave him a hug in return.

"I won't, just don't do anything stupid, ok?" Colby nodded and followed Naruto one way, and Suzanna, Amanda, Kiba and Shikamaru walked the other way. As they came upon their apartment, Suzanna and Amanda had to say goodbye. "Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight Suzanna," Kiba said kissing her on the lips. Suzanna's eyes went big very fast but just as fast, closed to enjoy the kiss. Amanda smiled at the sight of her friend. Amanda looked at Shikamaru.

"Goodnight Shikamaru," Amanda said.

"Goodnight Amanda," Shikamaru said giving her a hug. Amanda's smile turned to a frown; she kind of wanted a kiss from the boy. Shikamaru noticed that and decide to kiss her on the lips. When he did, Amanda blushed to high heaven. As the boys walked away, the girls walked into their apartment, and fell into each of their beds, falling asleep on impact.


	3. Day Three

The sun again awoke Suzanna in the early morning. She really couldn't believe what was going on. She had only been in Konaha for a full day now, and she had already kissed the boy of her dreams. Was everything too good to be true? As Suzanna got out of bed, she noticed that she had not changed out of her training clothes last night. Suzanna laughed and then walked out of the room, as she got to the kitchen, she noticed that Amanda wasn't there. "She must still be sleeping," Suzanna said as she started to cook herself an egg. After she was done cooking, and eating her breakfast, she realized that it was late in the morning, or, at least later then she had woken up the day before. As Suzanna looked at the clock she was shocked! "IT'S ALREADY TEN AM! IM LATE!" Suzanna said running to Amanda's room. Amanda's room was all nice and neat, the bed made and a note sitting on the bed.

Suzanna

Shikamaru told me to meet him at the training grounds a little earlier so I could train with Sakura on healing, so I'm sorry if I didn't wake you up. Hope you're not late, training starts at 10 am sharp

~Amanda

Suzanna rushed out of the room and up to the training ground where Shikamaru was sitting at a picnic table with Amanda and Kiba. It seemed like they were going over homework or something. Suzanna slowly walked up to them, trying to be sneaky, but suddenly, Suzanna was attacked…

"Shasta! Get off me!" Suzanna said sternly, but laughing. Kiba looked up and smiled.

"Finally someone shows up!" Kiba said laughing. Suzanna blushed a little.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't know what time training was this morning, and since Amanda left early she didn't wake me up," Suzanna said standing up from getting attacked by Shasta. Kiba smiled and walked up to her.

"It's ok, I'm just giving you a hard time," Kiba said kissing her on the cheek. Suzanna blushed even more and the two walked over to the table. Shikamaru was teaching Amanda the basics of Taijutsu, or at least showing her on paper the basics. Then, when he noticed Suzanna had arrived, he flipped his page to Chakra. Amanda and Suzanna felt like they were back in school, but if this was actually a class they had at their school, they would have taken it a long time ago. Shikamaru taught the girls all about Chakra, what it was, what it did, and even some basic jutsu that all ninja should know. Suzanna and Amanda were really fast learners. The two of them, learned how to do clone jutsu, and the walking on water exercise, in less than an hour, without any extra help, Shikamaru and Kiba were amazed. After a quick lunch, compliments of Kiba's mother, they started training separately.

"Ok, so, what I am going to teach you now, is how to use Shasta in a battle. She will become like another you. But, the first thing you will need to do, is forget the accident, I know it is going to be hard, but that is holding you back right now. After you do, you will be able to reunite with Shasta peaceful, not having any guilt hold you back in a battle."

"Ok, I kind of understand," Suzanna said sitting down with Shasta in her lap. As Suzanna relaxed, trying to erase the memory of the accident, she started to shake. The accident seemed almost too vivid in her memories to forget it. "I-I can't do it Kiba, I remember it too clearly." Kiba smiled turned down a little, then he smiled at her once more.

"That's ok, we will keep training, but if you are still up to it, later, next time we see Ino, we can ask her to remove the memory for you, if that is ok?" Suzanna smiled and nodded. Kiba smiled. "Ok, so now what you will have to do is live with Shasta for about two weeks, during every training session, every meal, even when you sleep, Shasta should always be near you. It's kind of like a connection thing. The more time you spend around your partner, the more they know about you. Mom already said you can take Shasta home, but it was up to you."

"Really? That is so great, hear that Shasta, you are coming home with me," Suzanna said picking up the pup, and the pup started to lick her face.

"Kiba, Shikamaru!" Shizune shouted as from out of nowhere. Shikamaru and Amanda came running over.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Lady Hokage would like to see the four of you in her office immediately!" Shizune said. The four nodded and followed Shizune, back to Hokage tower. Shizune knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune walked in first and walked back to her usual spot behind the desk. Ino and Colby were sitting on a couch at the side of the room. Apparently, they were called into this meeting too. "Good, looks like everyone is here, let's get down to the basics. I need you three (Pointing at Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba) to get these three (pointing at Suzanna, Colby and Amanda) ready to go out on a mission in a few days." Everyone looked shocked except Shizune and Tsunade.

"Wait, Lady Tsunade, you're saying, you want us, the ones who just arrived like two days ago, to go out on a mission?" Suzanna asked confused.

"Yes, but, you have a week to get ready, I already know Kiba and Shikamaru have been training you and Amanda on basics and on some special jutsu. All I need is for you to quickly catch Colby up on all of this, Ino will help you."

"Are you serious?" Suzanna asked confused. Kiba smiled.

"Actually, that is a good thing Suzanna, and then Ino can help you erase the memory that has been holding you back." Ino smiled, just thinking she could be of some use made her happy, but Suzanna was unsure. "Trust me Suzanna, you will be fine, I will make sure of it," Kiba said whispering into her ear, which sent chills up her spine.

"Then it is settled, you will start training immediately!" Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Hokage," The group said as they all ran out the door to the training ground.

As the group arrived at the training ground, they started right on training.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Ok, Ino, your job right now is to help Suzanna remove that memory, even if it means using jutsu, Kiba, you hold Suzanna so she doesn't faint during the process, and I will catch Colby up to speed on the basics quickly. Amanda, I want you to concentrate on that jutsu I was teaching you." Shikamaru said looking over to Colby, "For your sake, I hope you are a fast learner."

"Yes I am, don't worry about me" Colby said as him and Shikamaru walked over to the picnic table to start the lesson. Kiba sat down on the ground cross legged, and had Suzanna lay down so her head was in his lap. Suzanna wanted to blush so badly, but knew she would not be able to right at this second, she had to be serious. Kiba leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You know, you have much better control of your blushes then most girls I have ever seen." Suzanna smiled but then concentrated on what she was supposed to be doing.

"Ok Suzanna, what I need you to do is remember the memory; it has to be clear in your mind for this to work right, ok?" Suzanna nodded as she closed her eyes and started to think about the accident. She started to sweat and toss and turn. Ino did a few hand signs. "Mind Destruction Jutsu!" Apparently she had learned to control this jutsu so it would only destroy the memory currently in a person's head; because that was the only memory she lost. Suzanna started to slip away a little but feeling Kiba's arms around her, made her change her mind set. Suzanna started to wake up after a few minutes. Kiba was so happy that the jutsu worked. After a few more minutes of rest for Suzanna, Colby was done learning the basics, and Amanda had learned the jutsu. At the moment she was drawing something in her notepad. Suzanna got up and walked over to her friend and looked at what she was drawing. Suzanna was always nosey. As she looked at the picture, Suzanna's control over her blushing broke and a big red blush came upon her cheeks. Kiba noticed this, and giggled to himself before walking over, and blushing at the same sight. Amanda looked up at them and smiled as she showed them the finished drawing. It was a picture of Suzanna and Kiba, Ino wasn't in the picture, and it just looked like Suzanna was lying in his lap. The love portrayed in the picture was amazing. After Kiba and Suzanna were done blushing, everyone got to work. Suzanna and Kiba worked on her jutsu that had Shasta in them, and some other basic jutsu she had not mastered yet. Amanda and Shikamaru were working on her Shadow possession Jutsu, which was a clan jutsu only meant for a Nara member. Shikamaru didn't care, if she could master it, she could have it. Colby and Ino worked on other simple jutsu as well. Ino knew how to use an elemental attack with a weapon from watching some of the other students train. She knew how to do it to her fists, so she tried to teach Colby what she knew, and come to find out, it worked. The pairs worked for hours until it was dark out. "Well, it's getting dark out guys, and I am kind of hungry, how about some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, why don't we go to the barbeque restaurant our team always goes to after a mission," Shikamaru suggested. Ino smiled and nodded. Colby's stomach started to growl loud and everyone started to laugh. As the group walked down to street from the training grounds Suzanna felt like something was watching her. Suzanna looked back, but didn't understand because she didn't see or sense anyone around. Kiba looked at her puzzled.

"You ok Suzanna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just hungry," Suzanna said turning around and walking with the group. Kiba smiled and grabbed her hand as he caught up with her. Colby looked back and smiled. He looked over at Amanda and Shikamaru who were also holding hands. Colby rolled his eyes at the love birds. Suddenly Colby looked over at Ino; she had also looked back and saw the lovebirds. She wished she was as lucky as them, and Colby noticed this. Then, Colby did what no one thought he would do. Colby slowly grabbed Ino's hand, and kissed her on the cheek. The whole group stopped to see Ino blushing beyond belief. Colby just gave a smile and looked at Suzanna and Amanda who had their jaws dropped in disbelief. Suzanna knew that Colby liked Ino, because she reminded him of a girl he used to know, but she never thought he would ever go that far. As for Amanda, she smiled, although she didn't know Colby as long as Suzanna, Amanda thought it was sweet. Shikamaru and Kiba were just shocked that she didn't punch him for kissing her. No one kissed Ino and got away with it, but she had let it slide with Colby. The group started walking again, all the 'couples' holding hands as they walked down the street. The group finally got to the restaurant and sat at a table. Ino and Shikamaru smiled a little remembering past experiences here. But Ino was also happy because Chouji wasn't, he would have brought her mood down so much. As they ordered the food Ino noticed how much of a pig Colby was, he wasn't as bad as Naruto or Chouji, but, where did it all go.

"Colby, do you really eat that much?" Ino asked

"Yeah, I always do, ask Suzanna," Ino turned to look at Suzanna who nodded. She looked Colby up and down. Colby had well toned abs and there was surely a six pack under that baggy shirt he wore. Ino shook her head in disbelief. She looked at her small little body, no muscle, and no meat to her what so ever. How did he do it? Colby saw the look in her eyes as she looked over herself. It was the same look one of his friends had a while ago. Colby knew the perfect way to cheer her up.

"Hey Ino?" Colby said inches his face closer to hers. Ino turned and noticed how close his face was, how close his lips were to hers. She blushed a really bright red. Colby decided he would close the gap and give her a real kiss. Ino's eyes looked like they were going to explode. Shikamaru whistled at the two after Ino had finally given into the kiss, and was giving one back. As Shikamaru whistled, so did Kiba, and the two broke apart. Ino was pissed, and Colby just started laughing, which made everyone else laugh as well.

'Good job Colby, you have finally moved on,' Suzanna said to herself.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Colby had just kissed Ino, she was pissed at Kiba and Shikamaru for whistling, but when Colby started laughing, so did she. Suzanna really noticed how different Ino was around Colby. Colby was always like that, even back home, he was always cheering people up. As she looked at Ino and Colby, she realized that she really looked like his ex girlfriend. Suzanna was going to ask Colby about his ex, but she decided not to as he was enjoying his time with Ino. Suzanna and Amanda ate quietly, and Kiba looked at Suzanna confused.

"Suzanna, what's wrong?" Kiba asked whispering into her ear. Suzanna looked up, as if she was snapping herself out of a daze.

"Oh, it's nothing Kiba. I was just thinking about the past I guess, nothing bad, just, just remembering things,"

"You sure you're ok?" Kiba asked nervous, "Because if it's me, then I can do something."

"No, it's not you Kiba, I was just thinking about the past and when Colby would always be jealous when I kissed a guy in front of him or flirted. He really never had anyone, and now that I am watching him, it's weird." Suzanna said honestly. Kiba smiled and kissed Suzanna on the cheek. Suzanna blushed and then giggled. After everyone finished their meal, the group left and started heading towards Suzanna and Amanda's apartment. Once they got to the apartment, Suzanna and Amanda walked into the apartment alone. Kiba and Shikamaru waited at the door like the girls had forgotten something. Suddenly the girls ran out and gave the boys a hug, and a kiss. Then those two couples split up. Ino and Colby weren't paying attention and when they turned around, they realized, they were alone. Colby smiled and started walking Ino home. As the two walked home Ino decided to start asking Colby questions.

"Hey, Colby?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, have, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well, not really, I kind of had one, but she didn't really count I guess. Why do you ask?" Colby said kind of bummed.

"Oh, umm, no reason, I was just wondering, because, well, you had kissed me, and, and everything you have done tonight, has, has made me feel really special. I-I-I'm sorry if I'm saying something wrong, but, and I know it has only been like 24 hours since I met you, but, I-I-I, I think I may love you Colby." Ino said acting like Hinata. Colby looked at her shocked. No one had ever said that to him, and the way she said it was so cute, that he started blushing really badly.

"Ino, I-I umm, I think that I love you too," Colby said nervously. Ino looked at him with a smile and then gave him a hug and then kissed him on the lips. Colby smiled into the kiss. As he left Ino at her house, Colby walked to Naruto's apartment. Colby blushed all the way home. He couldn't believe that he had a girlfriend in this other world. As Colby walked he saw Naruto and quickly ran to him. "Hey, Naruto!"

"Oh, hey Colby, what's up?"

"Umm, I think I like Ino," Colby said blushing. Naruto smiled and started laughing.

"Seriously? That is awesome, finally!" Naruto said as the two walked back to Naruto's apartment. As Colby lay on his bed, he drifted off into a nice sleep, where he dreamt about Ino, and then, the past came into play.

Flashback.

"Colby," A blonde girl said to him. Colby turned around from talking to Suzanna to see his girlfriend Anna, standing behind him. As he walked up to her he could see tears in her eyes. Colby looked scared for a minute.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Colby had not been at the high school more than an hour and something had already happened. Colby didn't live near Suzanna, but he came up once in a while to hang with her and her friends, and that's where he met, and 'fell in love' with Anna.

"I-I can't do this anymore Colby, you are just too far away, and I am in love with someone else. I'm sorry." Anna said running away from him.

"Anna wait!" Colby said as he was going to attempt to chase her. Suzanna held him back. He looked back and had tears in his eyes. He had never been hurt so much before. Colby woke up from his dream, and started sweating.

"What the hell is going on?" Colby sat up and decided to walk to the pond and go swimming; it was the only thing that ever calmed him down. As Colby swam around the pond, he felt a little lonely, after spending that much time with Ino, he felt, incomplete. After swimming a while, he decided to get out and train. He practiced controlling the water with just a simple amount of chakra. He trained and trained all night, and he seemed to be getting the hang of it until suddenly, something knocked him over the head, and he passed out.

MEANWHILE~

Suzanna and Amanda had walked into their rooms, changed into their pj's and laid on the bed. Suzanna couldn't believe how much Colby had changed just in a day or so. She was also happy that he was happy, and made Ino happy. Suddenly Suzanna heard a noise right outside her window. Suzanna stood and walked to the window, she could hear the noise getting clearer, and as she opened the window, she recognized the sound; a wolf howl. Suzanna smiled and jumped out the window to find that the shadow was sitting on the railing about ten feet away. As Suzanna walked up to him, she heard him humming a familiar tune. It was the song she had sand the first time she was at the training grounds. As Suzanna gracefully walked up to the shadow, she started to sing the words.

"Here I am, now how did I get here? Is this just a dream, with you here it almost feels it… My dreams starts to flash before my eyes, are they finally coming true?" Suzanna gently spoke startling the shadow.

"Suzanna, I thought you would be asleep, why are you still up?"

"Kiba, it's only been a little bit, I never fall asleep that fast." Suzanna said gliding towards him.

"You did last night," Kiba said. Suzanna looked at him.

"You watched me last night?"

"No, not really, I just sit here in the night, watching over your room I guess, I don't know why, but I do, it's only been two nights, but it feels like I do this every night. And your song, the one you sang before, it has been stuck in my head since then, and I just keep humming the tune. If I sang it, it would sound really bad." Suzanna smiled and looked at Kiba. In the moonlight, the moon showed everything Suzanna wanted to see. She could see the blush that came over his face as she touched his arm, the tears that were trying to form, as if there was actually a need for them, and the love, that Kiba shined by. Suzanna smiled and reached her hand up to his chin, moving his head towards hers.

"I think its romantic, and by the way, that song, it was a spur of the moment thing. I wrote that for how I felt at that second, I can change it however I want to, maybe you can help me one day?" Suzanna blushed while Kiba smiled and nodded. Kiba and Suzanna started to get closer till finally they kissed, and what a kiss, it was so full of passion, and even in the moon light, it was amazing, it actually made it better. To the couple's unknowingness, someone was watching them, through her window with her sketch pad out and drawing. Amanda had heard Kiba humming and howls at the moon, and he heard him the night before. She even had a drawing of him before from last night. Sitting at the railing alone. Amanda smiled as she saw the two walk down the landing a little more to Suzanna's window. Suzanna stood at the window, she wondered if he was going to stay and watch over, or if he was going to go home. "So, I guess I'm going to bed." Suzanna said as a huge gust of wind brushed at the two. Suzanna froze quickly.

'What was that, that did not seem like a normal breeze? Hopefully its nothing.' Kiba looked at Suzanna and the way she had frozen. Kiba walked over and gave her a hug, and as he did she melted into his arms, and suddenly fell asleep. Kiba was a little shocked then laughed as he walked through the window into her bedroom. Kiba laid Suzanna down on the bed, and as soon as he let go of her, she started to shake, even after putting all her blankets on her, she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Kiba couldn't leave her like this. He would feel so bad if something happened to her. So, just as Kiba had gently laid her in bed, he as well laid in her bed, next to her. As he rapped one arm around her, she stopped shaking. Kiba laughed, took off his jacket, laid it on the floor, and then replaced his arm around her body. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, Suzanna turned over; now have her head lying on his chest. Kiba smiled and drifted off into a nice quiet sleep.


	4. Day Four

As Colby started to wake up, he noticed he was blindfolded and he had a major head ache.

"What the hell just happened?" Colby asked, thinking he was talking to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he realized he wasn't by the water anymore. Colby was tied up, his hands where behind his back, and he was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. As the footsteps came closer, he was trying to act big. "Who are you, and what makes you think you can take me!"

"Shut up Colby, I know you are close to the Kyubi!"

"I'm friends with whom? What's a Kyubi?" Colby asked totally confused. Suddenly he was slapped across the face.

"You know what I am talking about, The Kyubi, the nine tailed fox; I know you are friends with him!"

"Umm, seriously dude, I'm not from around here, I am from a village a far distance away, and we don't even have ninja, that's why I was in the leaf village with my friends."

"But you are living with the Kyubi, how do you not know?"

"I'm living with Naruto, and I have only been in the village a day, maybe an hour more or so... Not long enough to know anything about anyone!" Colby said with a little anger behind his voice. Suddenly, the blind fold came off from over his face. After Colby's eyes adjusted to the change in light, Colby saw that he was in what seemed like a military interrogation room, and he was in a room with one other person. The male, who was in the room, was wearing a mask that looked like a fan, but had black spiky hair. Colby looked more confused than ever before. "Who the hell are you?" Colby said as his eyes started to change (not that Colby noticed but the stranger did.)

"You don't need to know my name, and now, you will forget everything, I have my information," The man said as he started to take his mask off. Suddenly, Colby was knocked out again, forgetting everything that happened.

IN THE MORNING

Suzanna woke up by the sun again. As Suzanna opened her eyes, she quickly realized she had strong arms around her waist. Suzanna smiled and then looked over to see Kiba, lying next to her. Suzanna kissed his forehead and smiled as his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning beautiful how was your night?" Suzanna asked smiling and slightly singing. Kiba smiled.

"Mine was wonderful, with you by my side," Kiba tried to sing along to the same tone. Suzanna giggled and kissed his fore head again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ok you two lovebirds, time to wake up and head to training, I made you both eggs," Amanda said on the other side of the door. Suzanna and Kiba blushed.

"Amanda?"

"Yes," she said innocently as she entered the room slowly.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the both of you last night, I heard Kiba humming the past few nights, that's why I figured he would be there. Then I saw you walk down towards your window with you, so I assumed," Amanda said smiling pulling her drawing book out of her bag and throwing it to the couple. Suzanna opened the book and saw the pictures. She saw the pictures of Amanda and Shikamaru at the pond, Colby and Ino kissing, and Kiba sitting at the railing, and then she saw the pictures of her and Kiba, the one during training, one of them lying under a tree, and the one in the moonlight from last night. Suzanna blushed, and then flipped to the next page. Suzanna's eyes widened and smiled. The drawing that she flipped to, was one from back home, it was Suzanna, Amanda, Colby, and a few of their friends. Amanda had drawn it only by looking at a picture Suzanna's mother had taken. "Well, we have to hurry, you food is going to get cold!" Amanda said walking out of the room. Kiba smiled and walked out of the room so Suzanna could change. After Suzanna changed into her uniform, she walked out into the living room, where she saw her plate of eggs, and Kiba, eating his. Suzanna smiled then started eating her food. "So, Kiba, where is Akamaru?"

"Oh, he is at Shikamaru's, I told my parents that I was staying at his house for the week, plus I knew you would wake if Akamaru barked, so I asked Shikamaru if he could stay there. He had no problem with it and then he could bring him to training."

"That's a smart idea!" Suzanna said in between bites. Suddenly, there was a slam at the door. "Come in!" Suddenly Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Akamaru and Ino ran into the room. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Suzanna, Colby's gone!" Ino said with a few tears in her eyes. Suzanna's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he was at my house last night, and when I went to wake him up this morning, I saw the note that said he was going out for a walk. We have searched everywhere, including the pond!" Naruto exclaimed. Now Amanda and Kiba's eyes were wide.

"He can't be too far away from the pond, which would be the only place he would go to clear his mind or anything, he may even be at the training grounds. Naruto, Hinata, can you go check around the training grounds? Ino, Shikamaru and the rest of us will go to the pond and check the area. When you two are done, you can meet us at the pond." Suzanna said. The group nodded and split up. 'Colby, where are you!'

BACK TO COLBY

Colby started to wake again, the sun was shining right on his face. He had a major head ache, which he assumed was from the hit on the head he had received. As he looked around where he was, it looked like he was by the pond. But it seemed he wasn't on the proper side of the pond. As Colby tried to stand up, he started feeling light headed and crashed back down onto the ground, passing out.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suzanna, Ino, Kiba, Amanda and Shikamaru all ran to the pond, hoping to find Colby before something really bad happened to him. As soon as they got to the pond, Kiba jumped in the water to search. Shikamaru and Amanda took the left side of the lake, while Suzanna and Ino took the right. As Suzanna and Ino started to survey the area, Ino started to cry.

"Ino, don't worry, we will find him! I promise, I know Colby well, and he would never leave someone he has a connection to, whether it was a love connection or a sibling connection." Ino looked as Suzanna and smiled, she never doubted Suzanna before, what was going to make her start now. As they searched behind every rock and tree, they were coming up empty. It was awfully quiet, till Ino broke the silence.

"Suzanna?"

"Yes?"

"Did, Did you ever date Colby?"

"No, he's liked my brother; I could never date him,"

"Well, yesterday, when I asked him if he had dated someone, he said he technically had, but never told me anything. So I was just wondering, because you care so much about him, if you were the girl." Suzanna smiled at this.

"No, I'm not her, but I know, if I was, I wouldn't have broken his heart in the first place, I was so pissed I yelled at her the next day for it, she still hasn't talked to me since that day," Suzanna said smiling reminiscing about the past. Ino smiled as well.

"Thank you Suzanna, for everything," Suzanna nodded. The girls went to searching for a good two more hours till they regrouped with Shikamaru, Amanda and Kiba at where they split and by then Hinata and Naruto had rejoined them. "We didn't find him in our area."

"Neither did us," Amanda said with a frown.

"He wasn't in the water."

"And he was not at any of the training areas"

"So, where in the world can he be?" Suzanna said looking out into the water. As she stared out over the water, Suzanna seemed to see an island or something that usually wasn't in the middle of the pond. Suzanna decided that she was going to go for a swim. As Suzanna slipped off her shoes and her jacket, the grouped looked at Suzanna. "Hinata, what is that in the middle of the pond?" Hinata looked at her confused, and activated her Byakugan.

"There is nothing there Suzanna," Suzanna looked out into the pond.

"There, there is something there, I can feel it, and I just know there is!" Suzanna said before jumping into the water.

"Suzanna, what are you doing?" Kiba yelled as she started swimming away. Suzanna didn't answer she was determined to find Colby, and figure out what was in the middle of the pond. "SUZANNA!" Kiba yelled again as he jumped in the water behind her. Suddenly Ino and the rest of the gang jumped in as well. Suzanna kept leading the group; she had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As Suzanna swam, she saw what looked different; there was an island in the middle of the pond. Suzanna quickly swam up to the island and jumped up on the beach. She looked around and then waited for the rest of the group to come. Kiba was the first one to jump onto the beach. As he did, he grabbed Suzanna and held her tight against him. "Suzanna, please don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry Kiba, I just have a bad feeling and this place doesn't feel right, we need to find Colby fast!" Suzanna said as the group came up. "Ok, let's go."

"Hey, can we get a break? Not all of us are good at swimming," Amanda said smiling, as she held her book bag over her head. Suzanna looked shocked.

"Did your drawing book get wet Amanda?" Suzanna asked concerned.

"No, I don't think it did, anyways, last night I accidentally spilt water on one of the drawings and it smeared, then I wiped it away with my hand, and it just returned to normal."

"Really? Can I see your drawings?" Ino asked. Amanda handed over her drawing book. Everyone looked over her shoulder at the pictures. Ino blushed when she saw the one of her and Colby. After they went through all the recent photos, they saw the group one. "Who are these people with you?" Amanda and Suzanna walked over. Suzanna looked at the picture, and had some tears roll down her eyes.

"These, These are our friends from back home." Suzanna said with a little smile. Amanda pointed to a tall male, who had very short hair.

"This is Daniel, he's one of Suzanna's exes, and mine too," Amanda said with a little smile. Suzanna chuckled and pointed at a blonde girl who somewhat looked like Ino, but with shorter hair.

"Ino, this is the girl Colby was talking about, this is Anna," Suzanna said as she looked at her.

"Wow, she looks just like you Ino!" Shikamaru said. Ino smiled and then frowned.

"It can't be me though, I wouldn't break up with Colby," Ino said with another smile. Suzanna smiled at her and then Amanda pointed at another boy, about the same height as Dan. This male was a blond with longer hair, and he and Suzanna were holding a puppy. Suzanna looked away.

"Suzanna, who is that?" Kiba asked looking at the picture. Suzanna didn't answer, because she didn't want to answer.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Amanda asked. Suzanna shook her head.

"His name, his name is Kasey, he reminds me a lot of Kiba, he was trying to cheer me up with a new puppy, and it made me smile a little, until he told me to keep it. A few days before I left the village me and him got into a huge argument. I walked away, and he got in his car and went back to his village." Suzanna said with tears in her eyes. Amanda gave her a hug.

"Suzanna, you know Kasey is an ass sometimes, you know he didn't mean it, come on, don't cry,"

"Will it help if you cry on my shoulder?" Kiba said right next to her. Suzanna looked up at him and gave a smile, then gave him a big hug, and cried into his shoulder.

"Wait, who is this other kid in the picture?" Ino said pointing at someone. Amanda ran over and looked.

"Wait, who is this anyways, I don't recognize him?" Amanda said to Suzanna. Suzanna looked up and slowly walked over to Ino and the picture. Suzanna looked and was shocked.

"What! I don't remember him being there! What was he doing at my house?" Suzanna said shocked. Amanda looked shocked as well.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's Mason!" Amanda and Suzanna looked shocked and everyone looked at them.

"Who is Mason?" Kiba asked.

"He was from a very far away village, in a different country. He had a huge crush on me and Amanda, and we were always creped out by him."

"Yeah, I remember, the first time he met us, he told me I was a demon."

"Yeah, he called me the same thing! But when he called me a demon, the piano started playing and other things happened."

"Mine was in the art room of the school. The pencils when launching at him and the paint splattered all over him!" Amanda said.

"Ok, we have to get going, we need to find Colby!" Suzanna said coming back to the mission at hand. Everyone nodded and looked at Suzanna; she was the one who knew Colby the most, and the one who found the island. Suzanna closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. As she stood quietly, Amanda pulled out a piccolo out of Suzanna's bag. Suzanna grabbed it and started to play. Suzanna used the sound to find where Colby was, but she only saw the outline of the island. "Dang, the piccolo didn't work!"

"Suzanna, use your voice that always works." Suzanna smiled and handed her the piccolo to put back in her bag. Suzanna put her hands to her head and knelt to her knees. Suzanna started to sing la to a song no one knew. Suddenly Suzanna's eyes opened up wide and she stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"I found him!"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"How can you find him?" Hinata asked with her Byakugan activated.

"Yeah, I can't even smell him!" Kiba said sniffing the air. Suzanna smiled.

"I guess it's the special power of music! Let's just say that it is my Kekei Genki" Suzanna said as she pointed the way. "He's this way, let's go!" The group nodded and followed Suzanna to where she said Colby was. As the group approached an opening, they saw a body laying on the edge.

"COLBY!" Suzanna and Ino yelled as they ran up to the body. Everyone knew it was him, especially by the light blue shirt he was wearing. Ino and Suzanna finally got to him, since he was on the other side of the clearing, and knelt down next to him. Suzanna felt his pulse, which, was very weak, and weakening by the second.

"Colby I am not loosing you!" Suzanna yelled at him, trying to wake him up. Colby didn't move. Ino just looked at Colby, not knowing what she should do, until it hit her. Ino started to make a few hand signs and then formed a heart.

"Mind Invasion Jutsu!" Ino yelled and entered Colby's mind.

~INSIDE COLBY'S MIND!~

Colby is sitting in a dark room which looked like an interrogation room for the military. There were soldiers all around him, and people Ino didn't know. Ino hid in the back as people were huddle around Colby.

"You can never keep a girl can you; all you care about is swimming. Why can't you care about someone other than yourself!" a blonde girl yelled at Colby and kicked him. Colby dropped to his knees.

"Anna, what did I do?"

"Anna's right Colby, you can't do anything right!" A male said this time. "You are a waste of air!"

"Like I told you, Suzanna and Amanda, you are just a demon brat!" another male said. Ino had enough of this.

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Ino yelled as she ran to the crowd. The crowd turned around.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I am his Girlfriend! My name is Ino Yamanaka!" Ino said as she ran over to Colby. Colby looked at her and smiled.

"You can't be his girlfriend, I am his girlfriend!" Anna yelled.

"No, you dumped me, and now I am moving on!" Colby yelled.

"Colby, you are dreaming, you are in a Genjutsu, let me help you out of it," Ino said smiling at him. Colby held her hands.

"I trust you Ino!"

"Follow exactly what I do then and after yell release." Ino said slowly doing hand signs so Colby could follow.

"Release!" The two of them said at the same time. Suddenly the black walls went away. Ino was back into her body, and Colby was starting to wake up. Ino smiled at him, and Colby smiled back.

"Ino, you did it!"

"He was under Genjutsu, it seemed like it was created by a Sharingan!" Ino said. Everyone looked shocked besides Amanda, Suzanna and Colby.

"Is that another thing like Hinata's Kekei Genki?"

"Yeah, it is another eye thing I guess you can call it. Only a few people are alive who can use it!" Ino said.

"Yeah, well I think I met one, and he looks familiar."

"Wait, Amanda, let me see your drawing book again," Shikamaru said. Amanda handed over her book and Shikamaru flipped the page of Suzanna, Amanda, Colby and their friends. "I knew it!"

"What?" Everyone asked walking over.

"Naruto, who does this look like?" Shikamaru said holding the book up to him. Naruto looked at it for a moment then his eyes shot wide.

"It, it looks like Itachi, or even Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Or, it looks like Madara Uchiha!" Shikamaru said with a little fear. Everyone went shocked.

"Do you mean to tell us, that Madara has a purpose for Amanda, Suzanna and Colby being here?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes, I think, if he has called Suzanna and Amanda demons, then he needs them for one of his evil plans!" Shikamaru said looking at Amanda with fear in his eyes. She was already scared, but the look she received from Shikamaru, made her scared even more.

"He called me a demon as well," Colby said standing up, walking to the group. Ino ran over to help him stand. "It was at Swim practice!"

"Wait, could all three of you be like me?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Suzanna asked confused.

"You have the Kyubi!" Colby said bluntly. Naruto was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Madara told me, or I think it was Madara, it looked like Mason!" He asked me where you were, and when I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, he laughed. Then he said that I was living with the Kyubi. Of course, I becoming even more confused told him I was staying with you, not a Kyubi thing and I got mad at him. Now I realize what I was saying. I don't know what he wants, but if he wanted you Naruto and he brought all three of us here, there is something really wrong here." Colby said. Ino gave him a hug while holding him up.

"We should get back to Lady Hokage, maybe she can help us, and maybe she knows about these other demons." Hinata said. Everyone nodded and made their way back to the pond. By the time the group reached the pond Colby felt better, and after he received a kiss from Ino, he felt like nothing could stop him. The group swam across the pond and ran to the Hokage office. As they walked into the Hokage tower Suzanna stormed ahead and knocked on the door.

"Enter,"

"Lady Hokage!"

"Suzanna? What seems to be wrong?" suddenly the rest of the group ran in.

"We have a few questions we need answered Lady Hokage, and we were hoping you were the one to answer them," Hinata spoke.

"What Questions?"

"Have you ever heard of other demons besides the Kyubi, and the other Bijuu?" Naruto asked this time.

"Well, they are just legend, but there is a story about three demons, who banded together, way back a long time ago, with the Bijuu demons. They weren't as strong as the Bijuu demons, but their will was greater, and together, they could accomplish anything."

"Do you know what they were?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade held her finger to her chin, and then nodded as she grabbed a book of her shelf. She opened the book to a page and pointed at the picture, slamming the book on the desk.

"This is one of them. His given name is Taisen, as he is the demon of competition. He is always up for a competition, and if he loses, his tempers flare. He was a great friend of the water demon, so he is a water attribute demon." Lady Tsunade said.

"Wait, so if this one is the demon of competition, I think I am him, I get really angry if I lose a race or a meet, and I love the water." Colby said. Tsunade looked at him confused.

"What is this talk all about?"

"Well, we think Madara, went to their village, and tried to kidnap them. He called them all Demons, but didn't explain a thing, and we think he tried to attack Colby last night." Shikamaru said. Tsunade looked with wide eyes.

"Well then," she said flipping to the next page, "This demon is Chuusen, and he is the demon of drawing. No one knew why he was a demon, but he was always the one connecting people, including the demons, for evil or good purposes. Chuusen's body, if you look closely, is actually drawn, it looks like Ink, but no one ever got close enough. Chuusen is actually a shadow attribute, the same as you Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked at Amanda.

"Well, there is no mistaking who Chuusen resides in," he said laughing. Amanda smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Amanda said. Suddenly Tsunade flipped the page.

"This one is Myu, and she was the only female out of the three and by far the strongest and most dangerous. Myu is the demon of sound and music. Many say that the only reason Myu was kept around by the demons, was because she used the sounds to heal and hunt. She was also kept around because she had an impeccable sense of taste and smell. She was the only one of the three to contain two full elements, being a wind and earth attribute."

"What is that with her?" Ino asked.

"According to this book, that is her loyal pet she always kept by her side. It seems as though many look to her as a dog demon, because of her looks," Tsunade said pointing to the picture. Myu had pointed ears, paws with sharp claws, and had razor sharp Canine teeth. Kiba looked at the picture, and then looked at Suzanna.

"Suzanna!" Kiba said in shock. Everyone followed his gaze. Suzanna looked at them, and then looked at the page in the book.

"There is a list of its Jutsu in here!" Suzanna said reading over the list. "It says when Myu was in her human form, people flocked to her because of her voice. She sang to attract people to the demons. While she was in her Demon form, she would hum a song to find a person, hiding a maximum of 500 yards away!" Suzanna was shocked and then stepped back.

"Suzanna, I think you are Myu!" Kiba said.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"No, there is no way! I can't be a demon!" Suzanna cried. Kiba walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Stupid bite, if that wolf never would have bit me, I don't think I would be in this mess!" Kiba looked at her with confusion.

"What wolf bite?"

"When I was younger, about four or so, I was outside in the woods behind my house; I would always go out there, even if I had to sneak out there. One night, when I snuck out, I slowly walked to my favorite spot. But when I arrived, there was a wolf sitting next to a rock. I was a little scared so I started to step back slowly, the wolf saw me, and attacked me. It landed on me pinning me to the ground. The wolf's eyes were red, which was very rare, almost impossible for a wolf to have, and then he bit me," Suzanna said revealing a mark on the front of her neck. "I always hide it with my paw print necklace because it is the only thing that can cover it up." Kiba hugged her tighter.

"That was right before kindergarten, when we met!" Amanda said.

"Wait, the wolf had red eyes?" Tsunade asked. Suzanna nodded and Tsunade grabbed a picture of a Sharingan and showed it to her. "Were the eyes like this?" Suzanna's eyes widened and she nodded her head. "You were attacked by an Uchiha Sharingan."

"What does Madara want with me?"

"What does he want with all of us?" Colby asked.

"He wants to unite all the demons, doesn't he?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm afraid that would probably be his plan, together, all nine Bijuu, and the three demons would create an even more powered Demon! It could destroy worlds!" Suzanna, Amanda and Colby looked at each other in shock. Suddenly, Suzanna started to feel dizzy.

"Umm, I don't feel so…" Suzanna hit the ground knocked out.

~Suzanna's mind~

Suzanna awoke to a bright room filled with flowers and instruments. In the middle of the room, sat a grand piano and a women sat at the piano playing. Suzanna walked over to the women and sat next to her. The women looked at her and smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I am?"

"You are in your mind silly," the women giggled. Suddenly a little black dog ran up to the women. "This is Yami, he is my best friend, and my name is Myu!"

"Wait, you are Myu? The demon?" Suzanna asked. Myu smiled.

"So, you must be Suzanna, you are the one I am sealed inside of" She smiled, "Well, at least I am in a host who actually is a girl. You also have an amazing voice."

"Thank you, but I think you are better than I am." The women smiled then stood up and walked over the other side of the room. As the women turned around slowly she transformed into her demon form. Suzanna looked at her and smiled, she was not afraid of Myu.

"Well my little host, I assume you know that someone is after you and your friends. You must stop them, before any of the other demons get captured. There are only five of us left!"

"Who? I know there is Chuusen and Taisen are in my friends Amanda and Colby, along with the Kyubi who is in Naruto. Who else?"

"Naruto knows who he is, he holds Shikaku, the sand Demon."

"Wait, I don't know anyone from the sand."

"He knows many of your friends, he also holds the sands of love, and I think he is called, Kazekage?"

"Wait, are you talking about Gaara?"

"Yes, he is the Shikaku host! You must protect him before Madara gets a hold of him!"

"How do I get out of here?"

"Easy, just walk out the door, but I can always talk to you, whenever you need me!" Myu said turning into her human form. Suzanna smiled and then turned around to see a door behind her.

"Wait this isn't a trap right?"

"Nope no trap, I cannot be released by a seal breaking or a door opening, that is your way out, and that's all it is," Suzanna smiled and opened the door, revealing light.

~Back to outside~

Suzanna had opened her eyes and the lights were blinding.

"Suzanna you are up!" Kiba said as he stood by her side, all her friends were around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but, I know what we have to do," Suzanna said getting out of the hospital bed she was put in.

"Suzanna, Lady Hokage said you shouldn't move!" Ino said. That didn't stop Suzanna. Suddenly Sakura walked in with a young man, who clearly was older then Suzanna. The man looked at Suzanna, and a feeling went through her. As she looked at this man, she noticed the love symbol over his left eye.

"Suzanna what are you doing out of bed!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I'm fine Sakura, but we won't be soon if we don't stop Madara fast." Gaara looked at her confused now.

"Suzanna what are you talking about?" Amanda said.

"I was talking to Myu, that's why I passed out. She summoned me to her sealed room. She told me that all five of us were in danger, and if we were captured, the rest of the world would be gone!" Suzanna said looking at Amanda, Colby, Naruto, and then landing on Gaara. Gaara was confused, did she know about Shikaku, and who was she anyways. "Oh, by the way, my name is Suzanna; you must be Lord Gaara, Lord Kazekage himself." She said bowing.

_**Tell Shikaku and Kyubi I said hi, they both had crushes on me because of my voice, I wonder if they still hold a grudge about me kicking their butts~**_

_You kicked their butts?_

_**Yes, I lured them in with my singing then used it against them~**_

"Oh, and by the way, Myu says hi to Shikaku and Kyubi, and hopes they don't hold grudges still." Naruto and Gaara now looked confused at each other.

So, Myu has finally returned, I wonder if she's still single.

Shikaku, enough, no, Suzanna is not single, or so I am assuming from the stories Sakura 

was telling me

Dang, that demon has a beautiful voice, tell her I say hi back

Fine

"Shikaku says Hi back, and wonders if you are single!"

_**Ha! He is still after me! Tell him...**_

_I have a boyfriend, which means technically he is yours too!_

_**Very true Suzanna**_

"She has a boyfriend, sorry Shikaku!"

**So, Myu has finally returned. I am so happy she made it ok, I just wish I could hear her sweat voice singing again, even though she KICKED OUR BUTTS!**

Woah, calm down fox, she is a girl, how bad did she kick your butt?"

**Lets just say, if it was her against the fourth hokage, she would be the victor**

Wow, that's scary!

**Well, tell her I said hi I guess.**

"The damn fox says hi as well, but apparently is still holding that grudge!" Suzanna laughed and so did the rest of the group. Tsunade walks in the room and looks at Suzanna.

"Your mission starts in two days, you may want to rest for the rest of today and get right back to work tomorrow." Tsunade said looking at Suzanna. Suzanna smiled and nodded, she did feel tired, and then she could spend some time with Kiba. Suddenly, Suzanna looked around the room.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Colby and Ino?"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

~Back to the pond~

Colby and Ino were sitting at the edge of the pond just watching the sun sparkle on the water. Ino wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. Finally Colby spoke up.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for saving me back there, I don't think I would have been able to make it through that."

"Yes you would have! You are stronger then you think Colby, and no matter what Anna said about you, I-I Think you're a great boyfriend!" Ino said blushing and turning her head away from Colby. Colby smiled at Ino and blushed. Ino turned around and looked at Colby until they finally kissed.

_Well, well boy, you got a nice mate there!_

_Wow, who are you?_

_I am Taisen, one of the mighty demons, and I assume you are my host Colby_

_How do you know my name?_

_Well, I have been with you since your accident a while ago_

_Wait, what accident?_

_When you almost drowned in that storm a few years ago. You would have died if I didn't save you, then someone sealed me inside you. I would love to kill Madara!_

_Madara did this? What is with him, he must have done it with Amanda and Suzanna too!_

_Oh, you must mean Myu and Chuusen, yes, I don't remember how Chuusen was sealed, but I do remember how Myu was sealed._

_Well, I still have Ino in front of me who is thinking I am ignoring her, so I have to go._

_Yes, don't lose her now, she will help you become stronger!_

_Trust me, I don't plan on losing her!_

"Colby?"

"Sorry Ino, Taisen decided he wanted to talk to me and tell me how beautiful you are,"

"Awe, that is so cute! Tell him I said thanks. Is that what you think too?"

"Well of course I do" Colby said kissing her again. Ino smiled. "But Taisen did say one thing, which I think we should do."

"What would that be?" Ino said confused, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"He said you are the one that will help me train. I think we should train as much as we can before we leave on that mission!" Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Then let's go, we can go to training ground 7 because Naruto and Sakura never go there to train!" Ino said grabbing Colby's hand and running across the village.

~Back in the Hospital.

Suzanna was just released from the hospital and she and Kiba were heading to his house to get Shasta. As they arrived at the house, Shasta jumped on Suzanna and started licking her face.

"Shasta, you are such a brat!" Suzanna joked. "Would you like to come and train with me?"

Woof Woof!

"Ok then, let's go!" Kiba said leading Suzanna and Shasta down the road. After a few minutes Kiba whistled. The whistle was heard through the whole village. After a few more minutes, Akamaru ran up to the couple.

"That's why you whistled!" Suzanna laughed. Kiba nodded and they finally reached the training ground number 8. "So, what are we working on first?"

"Well, I was thinking that you should practice with Shasta with the Fang over Fang. Maybe after that we can work on Human and Beast Mimicry!" Kiba smiled. Suzanna was excited to train. The two started to train nonstop.

~Amanda~

Amanda was walking down the street by herself, which she felt was very odd. She didn't know where Shikamaru had gone, and she knew Suzanna, Kiba, Colby and Ino were all doing other things. Amanda felt a little lonely, but she knew it wouldn't last. Amanda decided she would go up to the Hokage faces and draw the sight she could see.

~Colby~

Ino was training Colby very hard and she was teaching him how to use the mind transfer Jutsu, and other jutsu that were usually taught to members of her clan. Colby was catching on very fast, but it was also because he loved watching Ino's face when he completed it. Ino would always smiled and run over and give him a kiss.

~Amanda~

Amanda had finally reached the Hokage faces and was looking over the village. Amanda smiled at the sight she saw. The village looked amazing! Amanda started to grab her book when suddenly it seemed like she was transported to a room. The room was filled with paintings and drawings.

Where am I?

Finally, I get to meet my host! A shadow said. Amanda looked at the shadow and it created the shape of a boy.

Wait, your host? You must be Chuusen then.

Yes, I am, and you must be the lovely Amanda, it is nice to finally meet my host, especially when she is as talented and artist as I am!

Is that a good thing?

Yes, that means you can use all my jutsu as well as the ones your boyfriend possesses.

Really? Wait how do you know about?

Remember I am a part of you I can see everything

So when should the two of us start training?

We will start training while you are asleep, then your body can sleep, but you also can train. It's a special way that only a few people can do.

Cool, so that means Suzanna and Colby can do it too?

Yes they can, but you must get back to the real world, there is someone around you

Thank you Chuusen! Amanda returned to her sitting position and she noticed someone behind her. Amanda had an Idea on who it was, but she didn't know, so she continued to draw the sight. When the figure came up behind her, she saw the shadow and smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to finish something… after I did, I was trying to find you, and that's why I came up here," Shikamaru said sitting next to her. Suzanna smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What did you have to do?"

"Get you these," Shikamaru said pulling flowers from behind his back. Amanda moved quickly in shock. No one ever bought her flowers, and the flowers back home weren't as pretty as the flowers here.

"They are beautiful Shika!" Amanda said giving him a huge hug.

"Not as beautiful as you are Mandy," Amanda smiled at her nickname. All her friends called her that, but when he said it, it made it worth more.

"Awe, you are so sweet Shika!"

"I guess I am,"

"Well, Suzanna, Kiba, Colby and Ino are out training, so what should we do?"

"Well, we should go train as well; I still have to finish teaching you Shadow possession."

"Sounds like fun, let's go," Amanda said as she picked up her stuff and started running down to the training grounds.

"She such a troublesome girl,"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was getting late and Suzanna and Kiba had been training for hours. Amanda and Shikamaru had been training as well, but they ended early so they could go out to dinner. Colby and Ino had been training until Ino's father came to find her, and found her with

Colby.

~Colby~

Ino and Colby were training and Colby had just mastered a jutsu and Ino was hugging him when her father came up to them.

"There you are Ino, it is time for dinner," Inoichi said to his daughter when he arrived at the training area.

"Dad?" Ino asked shocked.

"Ino, who is this boy?" Inoichi asked. Ino was scared for a minute.

"I'm sorry sir, my name is Colby Miles, and Ino has been training me to become a ninja.

I'm not from the leaf village sir, that's probably why you haven't seen me, and I am sorry I didn't introduce myself when I first started training under your daughter," Colby said trying to explain everything without making Inoichi pissed off. Colby was also trying to impress him.

"So, your name is Colby, you must be the boy Ino has been blushing over at home." Inoichi smiled. Ino started to blush majorly at the comment.

"Yes sir, that would probably be me," Colby said putting his hands behind his back standing at military Parade rest. Ino looked at Colby and smiled. Colby was always

standing like that when he was talking to someone, and when he was listening, and Ino thought it was cute. Inoichi looked at his daughter and saw the look that she was giving

Colby, and then smiled at the two.

"I have one question for you Colby," Inoichi said, "What do you really think of my daughter?" Ino was again shocked at the question that her father had thrown out there. She looked at Colby, hoping that he would impress her father.

"Well sir, I think Ino is an amazing girl, and a very strong one at that. She is so patient with me even if I get frustrated. She always has a bright smile on her face, and she always is looking after me if I get hurt. She has been training with me so hard to master some of these jutsu, and I have mastered a lot of them, and it has only been two days!" Colby said honestly, "Yes, your daughter is beautiful, and I will honestly admit that sir, but I will also admit, I am not like most of these other guys around this village that only like her for her looks. There is more to her that looks and I hate it when guys look at her like that."

"Colby!" Ino said with tears in her eyes and she ran over to him giving him a huge hug. Colby returned the hug to her and smiled.

"And I promise Sir, I am not lying about what I just said, it is against who I am , and who I was brought up to be," Colby said looking back and Inoichi as Ino stood next to him. Inoichi saw how Colby was making Ino feel, and Colby was saying everything right. Colby wasn't calling Ino hot, or anything degrading, and he even defending her. Inoichi smiled.

"Thank you Colby," Inoichi said and turned away from the two. "Why don't you join us for dinner, I think my wife would enjoy meeting the boy that is dating Ino."

"Wait, you are ok with us dating dad?" Ino asked shocked again.

"He seems like a very nice young man; now let's just see what your mother says about him." Inoichi said walking away. "Dinner will be in fifteen minutes. Don't be late!"

"Ok Daddy!" Ino said giving Colby a hug. "Oh my gosh Colby, you ACTUALLY impressed my father! No one has ever done that before! Besides Shikamaru of course, but that is because his father is like my father's brother. But anyways, I am so happy!"

"That's good. I am really happy that I actually said something right for once!" Colby said giving her a hug.

"Why don't we head to dinner, I don't think father would be very happy if we were late." Ino and Colby laughed and started walking to Ino's house.

~Amanda~

Amanda was lying under a tree cloud watching with Shikamaru after an intense training session.

"You know Amanda, you are getting really good at the Shadow Possession, and at the Shadow strangle. Your learning fast then I did." Shikamaru said randomly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it took me a week to figure it out; you have figured it out in two days, I am very proud to know you!" Shikamaru said leaning over to look at her. Amanda looked and Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, why don't we go to my house and get some dinner, I am starving!" Shikamaru said smiling. Amanda nodded and stood up with the help of Shikamaru and started walking to Shikamaru's house hand in hand.

~Suzanna~

Suzanna and Kiba were still training when Suzanna's stomach started to growl. Kiba started to laugh when he heard it.

"What is your problem, yes I'm hungry I haven't eaten anything all day!" Suzanna said holding her stomach.

"Well, we have been training for hours now, why don't we go and eat."

"I know I'm hungry but I need to master this jutsu, I know I have the human and beast mimicry mastered, but I need to learn the fang over fang. That is the only thing I can't get!" Suzanna said starting to make hand signs before Kiba ran up to her and stopped her.

"Suzanna, please stop, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Kiba said looking into her eyes. Suzanna blushed.

"Ok, I guess we can go out for dinner now," Suzanna said. Kiba smiled at her.

"Well, where do you want to go babe?" Kiba said. Suddenly he covered his mouth in shock. Suzanna looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Kiba, it's ok. I don't mind at all, just, not babe, it's to, common," Suzanna said smiling. Kiba smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I can't call you Kitty-kens, because, well, that just isn't you, so what else can I call you?"

"You will have to figure it out on your own," Suzanna smiled and started to run. "Last one to Itchiraku is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, no fair!" Kiba said running after her. Akamaru and Shasta looked at each other and barked a few times laughing, and then, chased after their masters.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Colby was now walking back to Naruto's apartment. The thoughts from hours earlier plague his mind. Ino's parents loved Colby, he treated her like a person, and not like a prize, but that was also the way he was. Colby was full with how much food Inami, Ino's mother had made. (I didn't know what her name was… so I just made up something that would work.) As Colby finally arrived at Naruto's apartment, he noticed the lights were off, which meant Naruto wasn't home yet. Colby sighed as he grabbed the spare key out of his pocket. Naruto had given it to him just in case he wasn't home one night. Colby opened the door, closed it, and walked right into the bedroom he was staying in. As he shut the bedroom door he jumped on the bed and started to drift off to sleep.

~Amanda~

Amanda had dinner with Shikamaru's family, who apparently liked her because there were no awkward silences. She had a great time and Shikaku, was amazed with how well she had mastered the Nara family Jutsu. Yoshina loved having another female in the house and she loved how Amanda always agreed with her in conversations. Amanda was so happy there and she had wished she wouldn't have to leave, but she did. Amanda walked down the streets of Konaha alone again. Amanda knew that she would find Suzanna sooner or later, so she decided to go back to the apartment. As she unlocked the door to the apartment, she noticed someone was behind her.

_Chuusen, do you know how is following me?_

_**He hasn't been following you long, it seems he has the same aura as I do~ **_Chuusen said smiling, realizing who it was, but he wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

_Who has the same aura as you? Wait; is that a good thing or a bad thing? _Amanda was confused, but she finished unlocking the door anyways. Finally, as the door finally stopped being a pain, she opened the door and started to walk in to find she couldn't move. As Amanda looked down, she saw a darker shadow around her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to clean the dishes?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to kiss you goodnight, since that was the last thing I was going to do in front of my parents, but I thought I would do it now." Shikamaru said releasing the shadow. Amanda smiled and turned around to face him. He had moved quickly and was now in front of her. Amanda smiled and looked up to him, as he smiled. Shikamaru leaned down and their lips connected into a passionate kiss. Amanda had sparks running threw her, and she smiled in the kiss. After a minute, they broke the kiss and held each other in a hug.

"You, you know, you could always stay the night…" Amanda said before she realized what she said, "I mean, if you want to, Kiba stayed here last night with Suzanna." Amanda was blushing brightly. Shikamaru smiled and tightened the hug a little bit.

"Well, that would be up to you, would you want me to stay?" Shikamaru asked. Amanda pulled away from the hug a little bit and looked up at Shikamaru.

"Of course I would, but that's only if you would want to,"

"Sounds like I am staying then." Amanda smiled and led him into the house. As Amanda turned on a few lights in the house she started feeling dizzy. Shikamaru noticed and walked over to her, making sure she wouldn't fall. "Why don't you go to bed Amanda, you worked really hard today?"

"Ok, I guess I can do that," Amanda said holding her head now that she had a headache. Amanda walked down to her room and showed Shikamaru. Amanda then grabbed her pajamas, changed in the bathroom, and then walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Shikamaru smiled at her as she walked out into the room. She was wearing a light blue pair of shorts, and a white tank top with paint splotches all over it. Shikamaru laughed the shirt, wondering what happened. "I had a paint fight with Suzanna, and our friend Dan. It was our last day of school and we decided we had to go out with a bang." Amanda said as she laid on the bed laughing. Shikamaru smirked and then lade on the bed next to her.

"So, you and Dan were good friends, weren't you?" Shikamaru asked. Amanda was silent for a few, than finally spoke.

"Yeah, we… we went out before, twice actually… He even went out with Suzanna… We were really good friends… but… but he changed, not for the good either," Amanda said not looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru heard how hurt she was and wrapped her in his arms. Shikamaru didn't say a word; he just wanted to hold her to make her feel better. "Thank you Shikamaru, I… love… you" Amanda said as she dozed to sleep.

"I love you too Amanda," Shikamaru whispered into her ear.

~Suzanna~

Suzanna and Kiba were walking to her apartment after a great dinner at Ichiraku. Apparently, Kiba didn't mind eating at Ichiraku because he had two bowls tonight while Suzanna only had one. The two were walking hand in hand and both were smiling. Akamaru and Shasta were walking right behind them to the apartment. As the group got to the apartment they noticed the living room light was on. Suzanna smiled and opened the door letting the guests in. Akamaru and Shasta sat in the corner of the living room and quietly watched as Suzanna and Kiba looked around the room. Suzanna paused for a second and then quietly started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kiba asked confused.

"Do you smell that?" Suzanna asked with a smirk. Kiba sniffed the area and smiled.

"Smells like someone has a friend over tonight," Kiba said with a laugh. Suzanna smiled and walked down the hallway to Amanda's room. Suzanna opened the door quietly and peeked through the slit. There, in the moonlight, were Amanda and Shikamaru, sleeping on her bed. Suzanna smiled and then quietly closed the door. Suzanna turned around to Kiba and gave him a hug. They walked down to Suzanna's bedroom and Kiba laid on the bed as Suzanna walked into the bathroom to get changed. When Suzanna came out she was wearing a green tank top with paint splotches all over it and little green booty shorts with paw prints covering them. Kiba whistled and then laughed at the shirt.

"What, don't laugh at the shirt, it was a good memory, from the last day of school. We ended the year off with a paint fight, it was me, Amanda and my ex… Dan… He was a great friend. But anyways… the past is the past and this is a good memory."

"Well, I was whistling at the girl wearing it and the booty shorts, nice paw prints by the way," Kiba said as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Suzanna smiled and walked over to him.

"You know, begging won't get you anywhere." Suzanna said kissing him on the lips and lying next to him on the bed. Kiba smiled and put his arms around Suzanna.

"Goodnight my little puppy girl," Kiba said and Suzanna giggled. "What, too corny?"

"A little bit, but that's ok, you can keep trying," Suzanna said kissing him and drifting off to sleep. Kiba laid his arm around her waist and drifted to sleep.


	5. Day Five

~Suddenly in a huge field~

Chuusen, Myu, and Taisen summoned Suzanna, Amanda, and Colby to a special field, which was found deep within their minds. The field was united somehow within their subconscious.

"Where are we?" Suzanna asked completely confused as she looked around the area.

"We were in bed last time I knew," Colby said.

"We are in our minds, Chuusen told me that we can train like this while our body rests, we can learn all their jutsu but then we would be able to use them when we get back to the real world." Amanda said. Suddenly Chuusen, Myu, and Taisen appeared in front of them in their human forms.

"Wow, I agree with Taisen, Myu is definitely HOT!" Colby spoke. Suzanna walked over to him and smacked him across the face.

"Since when do you EVER say that?"

"I don't know, it just came out," Colby said confused.

"Anyways, your training starts now!" Myu said.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

The demon training went without a hitch. Suzanna and Myu trained on some special vocal jutsu then just practiced a few scales on the piano. Myu wanted Suzanna to be able to attract enemies with her voice. It was a cheap way, but it also was a good way to bring out enemies, before they attacked. Ninja usually waited to see if the travelers were actually ninja or not, and if they thought you were a ninja, they would attack. If they thought you were travelers they would walk up to you and try to steal from you. Suzanna smiled at all the ways that this could help them in their world, but after a few she stopped, she didn't even know if she was going to be able to get home. So she kept training to keep her mind off her world.

Amanda trained in jutsu that she drew. She could draw creature in her sketch pad and summon them onto the field. (Kind of like Sai) Amanda could also use her ink, as shadows to help with the shadow jutsu Shikamaru was teaching her. Amanda loved how she could use her drawing to fight and she wouldn't have to be a hand to hand attacker. Amanda was not one to fight, let alone kill someone.

Colby and Taisen trained with many water jutsu for a long time. Colby was getting the hang of water clones, water dragons and other simple water jutsu that many people knew. After Colby got a hang of the easy ones, Taisen started to train Colby in special jutsu that only he knew. Taisen taught Colby how to use his special jutsu, the Water Beast summoning jutsu, which would summon a mini Taisen. Colby was happy when he mastered this in what seemed like minutes.

After what seemed like two hours of training, the three friends were reunited in the field.

"You three did amazingly well in one night of training. We will train again tomorrow night, and keep training until you master all of our jutsu!" Myu said smiling in her human form. Suzanna, Amanda and Colby smiled looking at each other.

"Well, it will be morning soon, and I have a feeling that you will be training more today," Chuusen said.

"Then we should start waking up now shouldn't we?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that would be a good idea, especially since Kiba and Shikamaru will be up soon and try to wake us up!" Amanda said smiling and giggling. Suzanna started laughing and Colby looked at them confused.

"Are you serious? You already have the boys sleeping with you?"

"Colby, we will explain later… right now we need to wake up!" Suzanna said. The group nodded and suddenly woke up from their sleeping bodies. Suzanna was the first to wake up.

~Suzanna~

As Suzanna awoke, she felt warm arms around her, and fingers tickling her sides. Suzanna tried not to squirm, but it didn't work, and she started to squeak. She could hear Kiba start to laugh as she turned around to face him.

"Good morning beautiful!" Kiba said with a smile. Suzanna smiled back and then started to laugh before she kissed him

"Still trying to find a nickname?"

"Yes, but I'm not coming up with anything good am I?"

"Not really, but it's cute that you are trying." Suzanna kissed Kiba again. Kiba smiled at her and then Suzanna started to get out of bed, going into the bathroom to change. Suzanna put on her training outfit and walked back into the bedroom to find Kiba gone. "He must be out in the kitchen." Suzanna walked out of her room into the kitchen but, she paused at Amanda's door first. Suzanna quietly opened the bedroom door to see Amanda and Shikamaru were still asleep. (Even though Amanda was suppose to be awake.) Suzanna smiled and quickly grabbed a camera from her room and walked into Amanda's room to take a picture of the sleeping couple. After taking the flash off, Suzanna took the picture and ran back out of the room to the kitchen. Suzanna looked around the room and saw Kiba wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, Akamaru was gone too! Suzanna quickly looked around the room and Shasta looked up at her.

~Where did Akamaru go? He was just sitting next to me~ Shasta barked.

"Yeah, and Kiba was in my room a few minutes ago, where could they have gone?"

~I don't know, but we may as well wait for the others to wake up, maybe some of your friends know where he went~ Shasta barked as she walked over to Suzanna. Suzanna nodded and decided to cook some breakfast for her. As Suzanna started to cook, Amanda and Shikamaru came out of her room.

"Well, good morning love Birds," Suzanna said smiling a special smile that Amanda knew all too well.

"What did you do? And why is the camera out… You did not Suzanna!" Amanda yelled.

"What did I do now? I can't just have a smile on my face and a camera out on the kitchen table for the world to see?"

"Suzanna!" Amanda yelled grabbing the camera. As she turned the camera on she started to blush as she saw the picture of her and Shikamaru sleeping in her bed. Shikamaru looked over her shoulder and saw the photo and started to blush. Suzanna started to laugh as she continued to cook food for her and the couple. Amanda grabbed her notebook and started to draw the picture that was on the camera. Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen in search of something. When he returned to the kitchen he looked at Suzanna confused.

"If you are looking for Kiba I have no idea where he is, he left after I woke up this morning, and Akamaru went with him apparently since he went missing about the same time." Suzanna said not looking at him. Shikamaru nodded and then sat next to Amanda as she was still drawing the photo. After a few more minutes, breakfast was ready and Amanda had finished drawing the photo. Suddenly, after Suzanna had just sat down on the couch to eat, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey, I'm back!" Kiba said walking in with Akamaru. Suzanna looked at him weird because he had bags in his hands. "I also brought Colby and Ino!" Ino and Colby walked in behind him and Colby smiled at Suzanna.

"Where did you go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, ah… just went to go get stuff for our mission, food, medical supplies, simple stuff like that," Kiba said hiding a blush.

"So how did you meet up with Colby and Ino?" Amanda said. Ino and Colby smiled.

"Well, I was on my way to Ino's house to meet up with her when I saw Kiba and Akamaru walking the streets, so I ran up to them and helped them with their shopping… and we also stopped by the flower shop to pick Ino up," Colby said trying to cover for Kiba. Kiba smiled behind Suzanna so no one would see.

"Ok, well how about we go to the training grounds and start training." Amanda said smiling. "I think Suzanna, Colby and I want to try out some new jutsu on the three of you?"

"How did you learn new jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"You will see, so it will be the three of us against the three of you," Colby said hugging Ino. Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds like fun, I hope you're ready to lose," Ino said smiling. Colby laughed.

"We will see who wins Ino," Colby said as the group walked out of the apartment and to the training area. On the way to the training area, everyone was talking about the mission, like what they hoped it would be and how fast they would get the mission done. Kiba stayed quiet, as if his mind was on a totally different conversation. Suzanna looked at Kiba and was confused for a little bit.

"Are you ok Kiba?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something,"

"What, you know you can tell me."

"Well, I was thinking about what was going to happen in the mission. What if, after this mission, you have to go back to your village?"

"Well, I'm thinking we may have to, but we wouldn't be going to the place you think Kiba," Suzanna said looking down at the ground, away from Kiba's gaze. Kiba paused for a second looking at Suzanna while the rest of the group stopped as well.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked looking at Amanda and back to Suzanna.

"Umm, well, you see," Colby said answering the question.

"Suzanna! Amanda!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the road to the group.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Lady Tsunade wants you immediately! It's about your mission!"

"We are on our way!" Suzanna said as the group started running towards the Hokage office. Once at the door, Suzanna knocked on the door earning and "Enter" from Tsunade.

"You wanted us Milady?"

"Good, all of you are here, I need to send you out on the mission tonight, there is suppose to be a terrible storm over the village tomorrow and if you do not leave today, you won't be able to leave tomorrow," Tsunade said. Kiba looked at her with a concerned look, as did Shikamaru and Ino. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"We, we kind of mentioned we may have to leave the village after this mission is done,"

"Oh, I suspected that, I knew that once you defeated Madara you would be sent back to your world." Suddenly everyone looked at her shocked.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

"How, how long have you known about this?" Suzanna asked shocked.

"I have known for a while now, when you first came into the village actually. Jiraya tried to find your information, to see what village you are actually from, and he said that he couldn't find any information. After a quick mission the last few days, he found out from his resources that Madara had summoned people from another world."

"How, how did he do that?"

"We still don't know, but yesterday, Jiraya got news from his resource that Madara had summoned three more people from the other world, since he couldn't retract the first three with ease. This way, he thinks he can lure you from the safety of the village to him to rescue the others."

"WHAT!" Amanda yelled this time.

"Does he think we will run after them, we don't even know who the other people are?" Colby said.

"Yes we do," Suzanna said looking down. Everyone looked at Suzanna.

"You are right, you do know who they are," Someone said. Everyone looked around the room when suddenly and older man appeared in the room with white hair.

"Lord Jiraya, what do you mean, they know the people captured?" Shikamaru asked. Suzanna, Amanda and Colby looked at the older man confused.

"Oh, Suzanna, Amanda, Colby, this is Jiraya, he is one of the legendary Sannin, like I am," Tsunade said, "Just be careful, he is a HUGE pervert." Suzanna and Amanda looked at him shocked. Jiraya looked at the girls with that perverted smiled and look on his face. Shikamaru and Kiba stood in front of the girls ready to attack Jiraya. Suddenly, Tsunade knocked him upside the head.

"Ouch, sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Jiraya said holding his head, "Anyways, my resource tells me that the three that Madara just brought to this world, are friends of yours, One blonde female and two tall males."

"Wait, do you know their names?" Colby asked shocked. Suzanna and Amanda looked equally shocked.

"Not all of them, I only know one of the names. The girl seems younger then you, blonde, short hair and a little bit of an attitude. The boys hate each other and keep yelling at each other calling each other names."

"Which name do you know?"

"One of the names was Dan," Jiraya said and Amanda dropped to her knees.

"Dan?" Amanda said with tears. Suzanna looked at Amanda as tears started to fall down her eyes as well.

"What was the nickname of the other?" Colby asked.

"He called him a mutt, but then, he called him another nickname, that I didn't understand the meaning, but maybe you will," Jiraya said pausing as he looked at Suzanna who was a little cautious about his answer.

"The name?" Colby yelled.

"Air Force." Suzanna wanted to drop to her knees, but she started shaking instead.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Suzanna said confidently, holding back her tears.

"Right, go get your things and I will meet you at the front gate in 10 minutes. Now go!" Tsunade said and the group disappeared to grab their gear. Suzanna and Amanda ran to the apartment and grabbed all their mission equipment including Amanda's drawing pad, and Suzanna's music book. After grabbing their stuff, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru showed up at the house and started packing the stuff Kiba had bought earlier that day. After packing those things, the group, including Shasta, left and met up with Colby, Ino, and Tsunade at the gate. "Good, you are all here, you are heading to the Rain village, and it will take you three days or so to get there. Now go!" The group nodded and headed on their way. The group was dead quite as they ran for hours until Suzanna tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Suzanna, you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Suzanna said trying to stand up and run, but collapsed again.

"Suzanna, we need to take a break, why don't we stop for a little bit," Ino said.

"No! We need to keep going; we need to save our friends!"Suzanna yelled standing up with tears falling down her face. Suzanna started walking again and again started to fall until Kiba caught her.

"Suzanna, I know you want to find your friends, but you need to wait, if you keep going you will have no energy to attack Madara and no way of saving your friends, Suzanna you need to stop!" Kiba said. Suzanna looked at Kiba and started crying into Kiba's arms.

"It's starting to get dark, why don't we set up camp, we will leave first thing in the morning!" Shikamaru said trying to find a place to set up camp, "We will set up camp over here." Everyone nodded and Suzanna sat on the edge of the site looking down at the ground, not talking to anyone. Kiba and Colby set up the three tents and started a fire. An hour had past, the fire was started and the sky was dark. Suzanna still sat alone while the others were around the fire. Kiba walked over when dinner was cooked and sat with Suzanna.

"Here, eat," Kiba said handing the food to her. Suzanna didn't move or say a word. "Suzanna, I don't know what's going on here, but I want to know, and I think I need to!" Suzanna didn't move again. "Fine, don't tell me what's going on," Kiba said storming off, and after another few minutes of nothing Amanda and Colby walked over to their lonely friend.

"Suzanna, you need to stop acting like a weakling!" Colby yelled. Amanda slapped him. "What, I'm being truthful, Kasey, Dan, and even Anna don't deserve what they're in and I know that if Kasey heard and saw how you were acting he would kick your butt! Kasey has put you through worse and now that he is in trouble and you're just sitting on the sidelines like a slump! Suzanna, you have to stop pushing people away, you do this all the time, especially after Shasta died!"

"Suzanna, Colby is right, you did it after Dan broke up with you the first time, please Suzanna, we need you to be strong, you are the strongest one out of all of us and we get stronger off you! Please, stop pushing us away when we are trying to help you."

"What if I don't want help? What if I want to be alone?" Suzanna yelled looking up at Amanda. Amanda balled her fists and swung at Suzanna, connecting with her cheek.

"Enough Suzanna, stop feeling sorry for you!" Suzanna looked in shock after the punch she just received from her best friend. "I'm sorry I punched you, but you needed some sense knocked into you!" Suzanna turned her head slightly and looked at Amanda and Colby, and then smiled.

"You, you're right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, and I need to be strong for my friends!" Suzanna said with a smile radiating on her face. Amanda smiled back.

"Finally, we got our old Suzanna back!" Amanda yelled. Shikamaru and Ino smiled as they looked over to the three friends. Kiba wasn't around the fire.

"Wait, where is Kiba? Wasn't he just here a second ago?" Suzanna said looking around camp. Suzanna got up and looked in the tents, which he was in none. Then Suzanna smelt the air around her to see if she could find Kiba, but no sign. "Akamaru!" Suzanna said looking at the large white dog sitting by a tree with Shasta. Akamaru looked at her with a sad look, stood up, and started walking into the wood. 'Woof' Follow, Akamaru had said to her, and she followed the large dog, hoping he would bring her to Kiba. After a minute of walking Suzanna came upon a cliff, it wasn't far from camp, but far enough where people wouldn't be looking right away. As Suzanna walked closer to the cliff she saw a figure sitting on the edge, feet dangling off the edge, and she was hoping it was him. Suzanna got a little closer, and then stopped where he wouldn't see her shadow.

"Kiba?" Suzanna asked and the figure didn't move. "Kiba, I, I'm sorry I haven't been telling you everything, I don't know why I didn't, I guess, that last time I let someone get really close to me, they hurt me, and I didn't want to get hurt again. I know we are from different worlds, but I hope you know, that whatever world I am on, I am always going to love you Kiba!" Suzanna said hoping the figure would move, but to no avail. "I'm Sorry Kiba! I'm so, so sorry!" Tears started to rush down Suzanna's face and she turned around wanting to run back to the camp, but her legs didn't want to go, her knees not wanting to bend other than to kneel on the ground where she stood. Suzanna didn't stop crying, if you listened closely to her cries, all you heard was her saying 'I'm sorry!' over and over again. Suddenly, there were two arms holding Suzanna as she cried, which surprised her, until she saw that the arms, had fur. Suzanna smiled and turned around so she was now facing the figure. "I'm sorry Kiba"

"No, I'm sorry; I just don't want to lose you. You are the only girl I have EVER found that actually likes me back. Suzanna, you have a special gift, one that I never thought anyone other than my clan could ever have! You are special Suzanna, special to your friends, special to Shasta, and special to me!" Kiba said with tears coming down his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry; I promise I will never leave you! Unless I have to go back home at the end of this, but I will never leave your heart!" Suzanna said with a smile giving Kiba a stronger hug, in which he returned.

"You, you know how I said that I think I love you?" Kiba asked Suzanna, her nodding. "Well, it's not a think, I know I love you Suzanna!" Kiba said looking into Suzanna's eyes with deep burning passion.

"I love you too Kiba!" Suzanna said giving Kiba a very passionate kiss. After a few minutes, the two broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"You know, we should probably get back to camp, they are probably worried about you," Kiba said as the two started walking to the camp. Once they arrived back at the camp, all the friends looked at them and smiled.

"Yes! Now we have both of them back to normal," Amanda said smiling. The group started laughing, and Suzanna and Kiba walked over and sat down at the campfire and ate what was left of dinner. After dinner was finished, the group started to talk about random things, when 'the other world' came into the conversation.

"So, what is it like, in your world, I mean, are there always wars?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot, and usually it is World wars, so different countries are fighting against each other using tanks, machine guns, and other weapons that would kill a person." Colby said. Everyone looked shocked.

"Really, they don't use jutsu or anything?" Ino asked

"No, nothing that we have is like that, we really don't even have ninja, we have wannabee's that use Taijutsu, but that's about it." Amanda said.

"But we have airplanes and stuff too, and a lot of our friends in the war, Colby was about to leave soon, but we came here… and who knows how much time has been passing since we have been here," Suzanna said.

"Your war is so dangerous, how could you ever live through it?" Ino asked.

"It's hard, but as long as you live where the war isn't your fine, until your friends and family die, then it's really hard, but yeah, we have had war for as long as anyone can remember… so we are used to it I guess." Suzanna said. Everyone was quiet for a little bit, then, Ino asked a funny question to lift the tension.

"So, are the guys just as cute as Colby, or cuter?" Ino said with a laugh. Suzanna and Amanda looked at her and then started to laugh hysterically.

"Well, some of them are worse; some are about the same…" Amanda said waiting for Suzanna to finish.

"And then there are those few, who are MUCH hotter than Colby!" Suzanna said laughing her butt off. Colby glared at Suzanna and then started laughing.

"Really, I don't know how that could be possible," Ino said loving on Colby's side.

"Ok, well, anyways, I'm getting tired, how are we going to have our sleeping arrangements since there are only three tents?" Amanda asked.

"Well, why don't the girls sleep in one, and us guys sleep in the other one," Colby said.

"Umm, how about we sleep as couples?" Suzanna said, "It's not like Shikamaru hasn't slept with Amanda yet, and it's not like Kiba hasn't slept with me, I mean, if Ino doesn't feel comfortable sleeping with a guy like you, Colby, then we can have her sleep in the tent by herself, and you can sleep on the ground Colby." Suzanna looked at Ino. Ino smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind Suzanna, but, then I guess it is up to Colby." Ino said blushing at Colby.

"Well, anyways, you two can work it out, I am going to bed," Suzanna said standing up and walking over to the tent. Kiba followed her and Amanda and Shikamaru followed to their tents. "So, I guess you two are doing the first watch, Shikamaru and Amanda will take second watch, and Kiba and I will take the last one. Goodnight!" Suzanna said with a smiled before zipping the tent shut. Colby smiled and just stared at the fire. Ino leaned up against him, since that was as close as she had been to him ever. After a few minutes, Col by put his arm around Ino and that is the way they sat for most of the watch, besides a few make-out sessions in between.

As Colby and Ino were on their watch, Kiba and Suzanna were sleeping quite soundly. Suzanna was having a dream about how they would be going home, if they were ever able to go home. Would the wars be over? Would the war have spread? Would there be a world to go back to?

Colby and Ino were watching the fire when Colby suddenly felt someone watching him. Ino wasn't paying attention at the moment when Colby started to look around the camp. As he looked around he didn't see anything until he looked over to where Akamaru and Shasta were laying. Akamaru looked up at Colby and nodded, agreeing with Colby that they were being watched. Colby shrugged it off as the feeling went away, but he kept his eyes wandering back over to Akamaru, to see if he could sense anyone around.

After a few hours Shikamaru and Amanda woke up to take their spot on watch, so Colby and Ino could get some rest. Ino was already in the tent when Colby pulled Shikamaru to the side.

"Hey look, earlier it felt like we were being watched, and Akamaru agreed with me, but then the feeling went away, thought I would let you know, just in case you get the same feeling," Colby said in a whisper. Shikamaru nodded and Colby walked into the tent. Shikamaru and Amanda sat at the fire, Amanda, with her notepad drawing the fire and the night sky in her notepad. Shikamaru smiled and looked around camp, something usual that he did. This time Shasta looked up at Shikamaru, smiled, and then laid her head back down to sleep. Shikamaru smiled and kept his gaze around the camp. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and no feelings of being watched. Was Colby just nervous? Wait, Akamaru nodded realizing the same thing, and then who was watching them? And where were they now? Shikamaru was interrupted when Amanda called his name back to the fire.

"Hey, Shikamaru, we are almost out of firewood. Should I go get some more or should you?"

"I'll go get some more firewood, I don't want you out in these woods all alone," Shikamaru said walking into the woods to get wood. Amanda looked at him confused and then went back to her drawing. After a few minutes, Shikamaru returned with firewood and threw it into the fire. "Well, that should be enough to cover us through the next watch. They should be up in a few minutes."

"Really? It's already been a few hours? Wow, I really get stuck on my drawing, don't I?" Amanda said with a smile.

"So, what were you drawing?" Shikamaru said sitting down next to her. Amanda pushed over her drawing book to show the night sky, all black, with little blank spots for the stars in the sky. Shikamaru flipped the page and saw the fire, the different shades of the fire and the movements too. After turning the page a second time, he saw something he was a little confused. "Amanda, I thought you just drew scenes? What's this?"

"Oh, these are some creatures, with the jutsu Chuusen taught me, I can summon those creatures to fight in a battle with us, I don't know if they would actually be any help, but he said they would. So I was drawing creatures that would help with stealth, and different styles of jutsu, like your shadow, Suzanna and Kiba's dogs, and Ino's mind transfer. They will all help apparently, or that's what Chuusen said."

"Well, I'm guessing if that's what Chuusen said, then it must be true," Shikamaru said as a tent zipped was heard. Kiba and Suzanna were getting out of their tent.

"Hey, Kiba, be aware, Colby felt something earlier and Akamaru agreed with him, but I didn't feel anything on my watch, but I want you and Suzanna to be careful and aware, ok?" Kiba nodded and the two groups switched. Kiba and Suzanna sat at the fire and Akamaru and Shasta came to sit next to them. After a few minutes, Suzanna and Kiba were adding what little wood they had left to the fire. Suddenly there was a rustling in the woods, which made Suzanna and Kiba stand up ready to attack. As the couple stood up along with their partners, something started to come out of the woods. Two male figures came out of the woods, another figure behind them.

"Amanda, Colby, get up!"

"What is it?" The two groups said coming out of their tents. The groups looked at the figures coming from the woods. As the group united around the fire, the figures came closer and closer to them. As soon as the figures got to where the fire lit up the figures, Suzanna, Amanda and Colby gasped in shocked.

"S-Suzanna, help us!" One of the male figures said.

"Amanda, p-please, help us!" The other male figure said

"Colby, please love, help me!" A female figure said. Suzanna, Amanda and Colby looked at the figures shocked. How did the figures know their names and why were they here. Suzanna slowly walked closer to the figures, hoping that they were just a Genjutsu that someone was playing on them. As soon as she got closer to the figure who said her name, she fell quiet and frozen, and fell to the ground on her knees. The figure had blood stained blond hair, with a grey sweatshirt saying Air Force.

"K-K-Kasey?"

"Suzanna? What are you talking about, that can't be…" Amanda said running up to Suzanna's side, "Daniel?" Falling to her knees.

"You girls are pulling my leg, those aren't Dan and Kasey, that is not the Air Force I know," Colby said walking up to the girls. Colby saw the female figure and froze in pure horror. The female was covered in blood, her blonde hair now stained by her own blood.


	6. Day Six

"Anna? Is that really you?"

"Yeah… it's all of us, we got away from Mason, but, but where are we?" Anna said as she wobbled over to Colby and landed in his arms.

"Kasey!" Suzanna said running over to him to hold him up. "Are you ok?"

"Stupid Mason, he tried doing experiments on us, that's why we are all bloodied up." Kasey said. Suzanna hobbled over to the group with Kasey against her shoulder, same with Amanda and Dan.

"Ino, can you help heal them?" Amanda asked.

"I can try, but I can't heal all of them at the same time, Sakura said she had taught you the basics, can you heal the minor injuries?"

"I'll try, I didn't really get to train that much, but she said I was a natural at healing." Amanda said laying Dan next to Anna and Kasey by the fire. "Wait, Suzanna, isn't one of Myu's powers to heal with music? Maybe you can help heal as well with some of your singing!"

"I, I don't know, I haven't learn that part from Myu yet, but I guess I will try while you two heal." Suzanna said as she relaxed her body and started to do the same hand signs she did before, when she was looking for Colby, but the last hand sign was different, and when she knelt on the ground, Suzanna's hands also hit the ground. As she sang Me and Sol to an unknown tune, the ground started to turn green, just like Amanda and Ino's healing hands were. As the ground that turned green started to grow, it followed an invisible trail to Dan, Kasey and Anna, engulfing the bodies as well. After a few more minutes, the bodies were healed and the green chakra returned to Suzanna, and then after a few seconds, Suzanna collapsed. Kiba held Suzanna in his lap so she could rest for a few minutes.

~Amanda, I have a bad feeling about that Anna girl, she has bad aura around her, and I don't mean a demon aura~

~I was having the same feeling, that isn't the same Anna I used to know, I guess I will tell Suzanna later after she wakes up~

~Don't worry, Myu is telling her as she rests up and Taisen is trying to tell Colby but he isn't listening, I think he is still in love with her~

~ I knew that was coming into play, I hope that doesn't hurt him and Ino she would kick his butt, anyways, I need to get back to the bodies, making sure our friends are ok.~

"It will be a few minutes before any of them wake up, so we will either have to carry them, or just have to wait a little longer," Shikamaru said. Everyone was thinking it over until Suzanna came too.

"I think we should wait, I know they are out, so that is why I am going to say this, but the demons think Anna is being possessed by something, they don't know what, but that's what they think, I think it's Madara, she is the weakest one out of all of them, and I think he knew that, so that is why he chose her. We need to be careful, when they awake, we should ask them how they escaped and then follow them back to the hide out," Suzanna said.

"That is a bad idea, if we go to the hideout Madara will be planning a trap, just like he wants us to do,"

"Yes, but what he doesn't know, is that we are on to him, we know that he is setting a trap, cause most of us are smarter than that to realize this,"

"But, Suzanna its Anna, she's not weak!" Colby pleaded.

"Ok, I know you really don't want to hear this, but I remember why Mason was at the party, Anna was dating Mason behind your back, behind everyone's back, I think Madara, through Mason, brainwashed Anna to do his bidding, which made us believe her for this long. She never would have left you other than that," Suzanna said not looking at Colby afraid to see what his reaction would be. Colby was quiet for a little bit then nodded. "So are we all decided, that we will follow them to the hide out and battle Madara here and now, because if they are here, the hide out can't be far, if we wait, he will come after us, picking us off one at a time."

"Agreed, and they are waking up now." Shikamaru said as Kasey and Dan started to stir, Anna had received more damage and was still out of it for a few.

"Kasey, Dan, how are you two feeling?" Suzanna asked.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Dan said looking around at all the people looking at him.

"You got away from Mason; he captured you and transported you to this world. You escaped and found us," Amanda said.

"I'm confused," Kasey said looking at Suzanna.

"It's ok, you won't be too confused soon, and we will explain a little more when Anna wakes up." Right as if on cue, Anna awoke to Colby over her.

"Colby! Oh how I have missed you love!" Anna said jumping into his arms. Colby was shocked for a second but returned the hug like a good friend would do.

"So, Anna, how did you escape Mason?" Amanda said with a little anger behind her voice that only Shikamaru picked up on.

"There was a backdoor that was never guarded I didn't know why but I wasn't going to stick around to find out, so when the right moment came I got the boys and I out of there, and we came here, we were wandering for a while and then we saw the light of your campfire so we walked closer hoping we would find someone familiar." Anna said snuggling with Colby. After what Taisen had said, and Suzanna agreeing with it, he didn't want her around him, but he didn't want to be rude to her, she was still one of his friends.

"Where is the hide out?" Shikamaru asked. Anna looked at him for a second.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, no, my name is Shikamaru; I am one of their friends from this world, along with Kiba, and Ino here."

"Oh nice to meet you," Anna said to Shikamaru and Kiba, but as her eyes landed on Ino, they weren't bright and perky. She gave her a glare, which Ino returned without anyone noticing. After a few moments of quiet Anna spoke again. "Oh yeah, the hide out is only a few miles from here, it is disguised as a wooden cabin to the east of our position."

"Well, if it is a fight Madara, I mean Mason wants then it's a fight he is going to get, let's go guys, pack up camp, and head out," Shikamaru said as everyone, besides Anna, Dan and Kasey moved to pack up the tents. Akamaru and Shasta stayed by the three to protect them just in case and to make sure nothing funny happened when no one was paying attention. As everyone was almost packing, Suzanna looked over to see Kasey petting Akamaru and Shasta, Akamaru let Kasey pet him only because Shasta told him to, if it wasn't for that, Akamaru would have probably bit his hand off. It seemed like Akamaru didn't like Kasey because Kasey was the one that Suzanna still loved just a bit, and he didn't want him getting in the way of her and Kiba.

~I wish Akamaru would stop worrying; I love Kiba, not Kasey anymore~ Suzanna thought to herself.

~Don't worry Suzanna, Kiba knows that, even though he is still a little jealous~ Myu said ~Oh and By the way, I think Kiba is cuter then Kasey~

~Thanks Myu~ Suzanna said. "Akamaru, can you come here for a minute?" Suzanna yelled over to Akamaru who trotted over to her. "Akamaru, I know you don't like Kasey because you think I still love him, and yes, I do love him, but only as a brother, maybe a little more, but not enough to give up on my love for Kiba, no matter what world I am in. I know you are trying to protect Kiba and me too, but I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry, have fun, especially since he is scratching behind you ears," Suzann said to the dog smiling. Akamaru smiled and barked back at her.

(Ok, but I trust you Suzanna; just don't break Kiba's heart!) Akamaru barked.

"I hope I won't, and It will not be my fault if I have to leave this world though, I just really hope I can come back," Suzanna said looking off at the ground instead of at the dog.

(You will come back, we all know you will, and when you do, you can bring Shasta back for me too!)

"Ok Akamaru I can do that, thanks buddy, now go have fun, we are almost done." Suzanna said as Akamaru nodded and ran back over to Shasta and Kasey. Kasey looked like he was having a great time and Suzanna smiled.

"Are you ok Suzanna?"

"What?" Suzanna said turning to the voice, "Oh, Kiba, yeah I'm fine, Akamaru was being a little rigid towards Kasey so I talked to him."

"I could have done that," Kiba said smiling.

"Yeah, but it was because Akamaru knew I still had feelings for Kasey, he just didn't know how powerful, so he thought Kasey was going to steal me away from you, so that's what I was talking to him about," Suzanna said turning around and giving Kiba a hug.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Suzanna pulled away from the hug and wanted to slap the dog boy, but laughed at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"You're lucky that my friends are around, because I think I would have slapped you," Suzanna said seductively before walking away from Kiba. Kiba's eyes were wide at the way the words were said, but once the words were registered, Kiba knocked himself out of it and went back to packing. After a few more minutes, the camp was packed and the group started to follow Anna to the hideout. Anna hung to Colby's side, and to Ino and the boys it looked like he was enjoying himself, but to Suzanna, Amanda, Chuusen and Myu, they all knew he was acting. Suzanna looked over to her left where she saw Kasey walking in step with her, and when she turned to the right, the place of respect, she saw Kiba. She smiled when she turned to face the trail ahead of her just thinking that Kiba was the one she respected more.

"Hey Suzanna?" Kasey whispered to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are we actually where I think we are?"

"Yeah, we are in the Naruto world, we have been here for a while."

"Was it after the Thunder storm?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I had texted you right after asking if you were ok, and you never answered, it was about a day before Mason captured us, and I was worried sick of you," Kasey said trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear them, especially Kiba. "So, I guess you have Kiba, don't you?" Kasey smirked.

"Yeah, weird, but yeah, I have Shasta back too!"

"Suzanna, I know you're having fun, but I have some bad news to tell you," Dan suddenly said interrupting the friends.

"Wait, what do you mean Dan?"

"Re-Remember where the war was when you were home?"

"Yeah, why?

"Well…" Kasey said not looking at Suzanna, Dan also looked away.

"Suzanna, the war has moved to New England, Dan and Kasey are being called away in four days," Anna said stopping the group.

"What?" Suzanna and Amanda asked and yelled at the same time.

"That means I will be leaving with you guys when we get back," Colby said not looking at the group. Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at the friends confused.

"Actually Colby, you're our commanding officer, they are mixing the branches because they are all stretched slim, were in a group with Matt, Chris, Kevin, Dakota, Randy and Tyler."

"Are you serious?" Suzanna said. Matt, Chris and Kevin were all from Colby and Kasey's home town and were all friends. Tyler, Randy and Dakota were from Suzanna and Amanda's home town and Suzanna had graduated with Tyler and Randy. Dakota had graduated with Amanda and Dan not more than two months before they ended up here. Suzanna knew all the guys were strong, and all of them were like her brothers.

"Suzanna we're almost there," Anna said as the group went silent again. After a few minutes of walking the group made it to the hideout and it was just as Anna had described it, it looked like a wooden cabin.

"Suzanna, can you take a look around?" Shikamaru asked as he held the rest of the group back before entering the clearing. Suzanna nodded and did her hand signs.

"Sound sensing Jutsu!" Suzanna said as brought her hands up in the air and started to sing La to the unknown tune from before. After a few minutes, Suzanna brought her hands down and she smiled.

"What did you see?" Kiba asked.

"There are no guards outside, neither any traps, and there are no guards inside, but there is a set of stairs heading down into the ground where I can't see. But there is a lake a few feet away from the house, Colby, if you use the water behind the house, maybe you can see how far the tunnel gets, Amanda, if we get that much information out of Colby, when we get inside, we can use you to find out how many people are down the area, using the shadows should be your specialty by now!" Suzanna said smiling at her friends.

"Yeah, let me try!" Colby said as he relaxed himself and did a few hand signs. After the last hand sign Colby stood still and seemed to be sensing the water from where he was, after a few seconds, Colby started to move. "It goes down a long distance! About a thousand feet!"

"Ok, come on; let's try sneaking into the house!" Suzanna said walking towards the house.

"Ok, the back door is this way!" Anna said starting to walk past Suzanna when she was stopped by Suzanna's arm holding her shoulder back. "What are you doing, come on?"

"We are going in the front door, they wouldn't expect that, especially since you have gone through the back door, they would put more security on it, if we go through the front, it's unpredicted because many ninja don't go through the door!" Suzanna said smiling.

"Great idea Suzanna!" Shikamaru and Kiba said at the same time causing Suzanna to smile. The group walked to the front door and Suzanna was the first to go into the house, as she slowly and quietly walked into the house, she noticed that the main level was made to look like it was a rest area for travelers to rest for a little bit. As Suzanna walked around a little bit more, while the group walked into the house, she discovered that the stairs to the lower levels underground were being hidden by a secret door in a cabinet. The cabinet was one of those that you're not suppose to open it, it was just for décor, but this one was but open as a hiding spot, but it wasn't just the small section of cabinet, it was the whole wall of cabinetry.

"Amanda, come here, quick," Suzanna said and Amanda rushed over to her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to try and use the shadows behind this wall of cabinets. The secret door to downstairs is right behind and I want to make sure there are no alarms if we open the cabinet."

"Got it boss," Amanda said and got right to work. As Amanda worked Suzanna looked at her weird at what she had just said. After a few minutes, Amanda moved again and smiled at Suzanna. "There are no alarms or sensors for at least 300 feet, that's as far as I could see at this moment with the cabinet in my way." Suzanna nodded and got ready to open the cabinet.

"Let me do it!" Anna said walking over and pushing Suzanna out of the way. 'When did Anna get so pushy? Oh yeah, Madara.' As Anna tried to open the door, it was too heavy and she couldn't move it. "Dang, I can't open it. Dan, Kasey, maybe you too can open it!"

"Ok," The boys said as they walked over and both tried to open the door. But they as well couldn't do it. "What the hell?"

"Suzanna, do you think there is a lock on the other side?" Kiba asked and Suzanna smiled.

"Shikamaru?"

"Let me see what I can do," Shikamaru said as he did a few hand signs and a shadow suddenly moved from under him and went under the cabinet door. After a few more minutes, the shadow came back to Shikamaru. "There is a lock, but I can't unlock it. It must have to be broken."

"Ha, if it needs to be broken, I think we know the girl for it," Kiba said smiling at Suzanna. Suzanna smiled back and pulled out a pair of dark green fingerless gloves from her bag that Kiba had packed for her. As she put them on, she tightened them around her wrist and smiled at the gloves. They weren't actually green; they were more of a camouflaged print. As Suzanna examined the cabinet that she was about to destroy she noticed a chakra signature arising from behind it. Suzanna quickly pulled her hands back and ran towards the door.

"Someone's coming, we need to go now!" Suzanna said just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Shikamaru, you take Ino, Amanda, Colby, Anna, Dan and Kasey and get out of here, fast, me and Suzanna will stay here and act like we are sleeping so you have time to get away." Kiba said pushing everyone out the door.

"No, come on everyone can get out, we don't need a distraction!" Colby said outside the door.

"Colby, just go, I need you to go with the group, don't worry about me and Kiba, we will be fine, if we have trouble you will hear Akamaru howl." Suzanna said and Shikamaru nodded running out the door with the group in tow. Suzanna and Kiba ran to the couch and quickly laid down on it with their bags off their backs and on the floor and Akamaru sitting outside of the house. As Suzanna closed her eyes and had Kiba's arm raped around her waist, holding hands, they both heard the cabinet unlock and open. As the footsteps walked away from the cabinet, they stopped at the figure seemed to notice the couple.

"Ha, young couples never last," A male voice said as the figure seemed to walk away from the 'sleeping' couple and walk out the backdoor. After a few minutes, the figure returned to the house and walked back down the cave, behind the cabinet, locking it on his way through. After a few minutes Suzanna and Kiba opened their eyes and got up from their laying position. After walking to the window and motioning for Akamaru to get the others Suzanna looked over at Kiba and he blushed.

"What are you blushing about Kiba?"

"Well, this may be the last time I actually get to hold you close to me Suzanna, I just, wish I could of held you for real." Kiba said with tears forming. Suzanna smiled and walked over to Kiba and put her arms around her neck.

"Kiba," Suzanna said but Kiba didn't look at her, so she moved his chin gently so his eyes met hers. "Kiba, that will not be the last time you hold me, I promise. It may be the last time for a while, but I will return someday I promise." Suzanna told Kiba and then gently kissed him. Kiba smiled in the kiss and then wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in for more of a passionate kiss. Suddenly there was a whistle from the door way and Suzanna and Kiba broke their kiss quickly to see the group in the doorway. Colby, and Shikamaru had whistled and Ino and Amanda were giggling at the couple. Suzanna blushed a little until she saw Kasey and Dan's reactions. Dan and Kasey's mouths had dropped at the sight and her and Kiba kissing.

"Who would have thought, oh wait, you've always been in love with Dog boys, haven't you Suzy Q?" Dan had said after shutting his mouth.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Suzanna said as her gentle pink blush turned into a dark red blush. Suzanna looked over to Kasey and he smiled at her, she smiled back until she saw Anna's reaction which was filled with pure disgust.

"Wow Suzanna, I can't believe you are still after mutts, I though Kasey here was the bottom of the barrel, but apparently I was wrong." Anna had said and everyone was shocked. Suzanna, Amanda and Colby looked at her like she had three heads.

"I scrapped the bottom of the barrel? Umm… if I remember right, I didn't date Jessie, he was the bottom, he was even worse than Timmy back home!" Suzanna retaliated. Dan, Kasey, and Amanda started to laugh even with Anna giving a death glare.

"At least I didn't date Tim, Dan, the other Dan AND Kasey!" Anna tried retaliating back. Suzanna just laughed.

"No, you decided to date Jessie, and Dakota! Dakota's not that bad, but after you broke up with Colby to go out with him again, and then you broke his heart AGAIN! It's not the guys you date honey, it's you!" Suzanna yelled and everyone was quiet.

"Well, if you must know I broke up with Dakota to go out with Mason, who is SOOOO much better than any guy back home." Anna said calmly. Suzanna laughed which shocked everyone.

"Mason? Or do you mean Madara, since he has you raped around his little finger! You know he's not from back home; he's not even from our world! He's from this world! Which by the way, YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN! The ONLY reason you are here, is because Mason wanted your help to bring us back to him!" Suzanna yelled. Everyone was shocked. Suzanna's voice seemed to have a demonic tone to it towards the end. "And you know what, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Tears were forming in Suzanna's eyes and Kasey ran over to his friend. Kasey gave her a hug and then let Kiba give her a hug as well.

"Yes, Madara did ask me to come bring you back, because he needs you so he can stay in our world and stay with me!" Anna said. Kasey looked at Anna and had the temptation to slap her across the face, but was beat to the punch by Amanda. Dan, Kasey, and Colby were shocked at her punch.

"You know, I have never liked you, but now, I just have the feeling of beating you to a pulp!" Amanda said with a demonic voice as well.

"Amanda, Suzanna, it's not worth it, she's just vulnerable to the Genjutsu because she isn't ninja, and she is a complete weakling. We don't need to bother with her." Another demonic voice appeared.

"Colby, did you just say that?" Ino asked confused. Colby nodded and everyone's gaze went back to Anna.

"Anna, you are just a puppet to Madara, you're under his Genjutsu and you are too stupid to break it. He used you because you knew the most about all three of us. You knew that if Kasey was in trouble, Suzanna would come running, If Dan was in trouble, Suzanna and Amanda would come running and you knew if you were in trouble, that Suzanna and I would come. But what you didn't know was that we can see right through the Genjutsu and we knew you were Madara's pet. He just wants us so he can use our demons to destroy both worlds. He won't stay with you; he just wants you as his puppet." Colby spoke again in his demonic voice.

"Enough! You don't know anything about me or Madara!" Anna screamed.

"We know more than you think we do," Amanda spoke.

"We know everything about you," Suzanna continued.

"And we know everything about Madara." Colby finished.

"No you know nothing!" Anna screamed louder and Suzanna and Kiba started to cringe with pain.

"Suzanna! What's wrong?" Kasey yelled.

"It's the pitch, can't you hear it? Her scream was too high of a pitch and way to off pitch for Suzanna and Kiba to handle. Their canine hearing is much stronger than the rest of ours, you should know that Kasey," Amanda said, her voice returning to normal. Kasey sighed and then looked over at Anna like the rest of the group.

"You're just a weak little puppet Anna, I can't believe we trusted you!" Kasey yelled at her. Anna was shocked. Kasey never yelled at anyone, especially her and Suzanna. After a quick shocked moment, Anna's face turned to an angry face.

"ENOUGH!" Anna yelled and ran to punch Kasey in the face. Suddenly Anna was stopped by Suzanna and Amanda grabbing her arm and Colby holding her body back.

"STOP!" The three yelled with their demonic voices again.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you three have finally united with your demons." A voice said from behind the group. The group froze at the foreign voice.

~Who is the mysterious voice? Well… I can tell you it's not who you think it is… ha ha! I'm evil!


	7. Day 7 goodbye

"Madara!" Suzanna angrily accused

"Actually no, but close." The voice said. Ino was the one to speak now.

"Sasuke?"

"WHAT!" Suzanna and Amanda looked back to see Sasuke standing behind the group. No one wanted to believe what they were hearing.

"Well, haven't seen you guys in a while, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba." Sasuke said. Kiba and Shikamaru glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba growled.

"You didn't know?" Anna said as she got out of Colby's grip and walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke works for Madara!"

"Why didn't we see that coming? We read that back home! Err, we are sooo stupid Amanda," Suzanna said jokingly trying to seem stupid.

"I know right, I should have guessed."

"What do you want then Sasuke?" Kiba and Shikamaru yelled.

"We want the three of them. Their demons will help us attract the other two demons so Madara can destroy both worlds."

"I knew it!" Amanda and Suzanna yelled at the same time. Suddenly Anna screamed again and Kiba and Suzanna hit the ground in pain, along with Akamaru.

"Enough Anna, That hurts my ears as well," Sasuke said with no emotions like usual. Suzanna and Kiba were still on the ground in pain. Amanda walked up to Sasuke and slapped him.

"I have always wanted to do that! You may be the 'last Uchiha, but your nothing more than a…"

"Amanda enough!" Suzanna said finally getting up. "I know what you were going to say, but that word cannot be used in this world… Remember? That word is a good word here," Suzanna said with a demonic smile. Amanda and Colby smiled as well and looked back at Sasuke.

"So what is your plan to capture all of us?" Colby asked.

"Because we know your secrets Sasuke, we know you can't defeat let alone capture demons all by yourself." Amanda stated.

"That's what you think." Sasuke simply stated.

"Then why don't you prove it, get Madara up here and the six of us on the two of you!" Kiba yelled. Suzanna was shocked at how angry Kiba was getting, and it seemed that Ino and Shikamaru were getting angry too. This could help them out against Sasuke, but she didn't know if it would help against Madara.

"Tobi's a good boy!" A voice said from behind Sasuke. Suzanna and Amanda knew that voice from the TV shows.

"We already know that Tobi is actually you Madara, so cut the little kid act and start acting like you!" Suzanna yelled wanting to punch him.

"Your world knows way too much about us," Madara said in his normal voice. Suzanna smirked.

"Why don't we take this battle outside?" Amanda and Colby yelled. Madara smirked and nodded.

"Fine, we will do that, knowing your demon sides, I don't want my lab to be destroyed." Madara said and Suzanna, Amanda and Colby walked backwards towards the door, making sure that they weren't going to get attacked from behind. As the group got outside, Madara and Sasuke along with Anna stood on one side of the field and Suzanna, Colby and Amanda stood on the other with their friends.

"Kasey, Dan, we need you to go over to the side, we don't need you getting hurt in this," Colby commanded.

"We're not going anywhere; we are here to protect the girls!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with Dan!" Kasey stated.

"That is an ORDER! Now go, or do I need to write you up for insubordination already!" Colby yelled. Suzanna and Amanda smiled and Kasey and Dan nodded saying they would comply. As the two walked over to the side Suzanna and Amanda looked over at Madara, where Anna was still standing.

"Let Anna out of the way, she will get hurt!"

"No, I am going to stay here!" Anna stated. Madara looked at her.

"You are of no use to me now," Madara said breaking the Genjutsu over Anna.

"Anna!" Colby yelled as Anna started to collapse to the ground but she was caught by Sasuke and brought over with Kasey and Dan. Suzanna was confused, why did Sasuke do that?"

"If you're wondering why I did that, it's because I didn't want her getting in the way!" Sasuke stated as if he read Suzanna's mind. Suzanna glared at Sasuke, but he didn't care.

"Let's get this started!" Colby yelled as he stood in her battle mode.

"WAIT!" Someone screamed from the woods behind Suzanna and the group.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked. Suddenly Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara came into the clearing.

"Well well, look Sasuke, we have all five demons in one place, and it's just our luck." Madara said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amanda stated.

"Well, Lady Tsunade knew that is would turn into a heavy battle, so she knew you would need a medic, that's why I am here, and Hinata came to help." Sakura said walking to the group.

"And we can't let you defend us all by yourselves, even if you are demons as well," Naruto said with Gaara nodding and walking to the group. "Especially against Sasuke."

"No, we can't let you do that, this is our fight, I know that Sasuke was your old teammate but this is our battle, none of you should fight!" Suzanna said mainly looking at Kiba.

"NO! You are NOT making us back out of the fight! We are going to fight with you!" Kiba yelled.

"No you're not; we can't let any of you get…" Suzanna said before being interrupted. He body had frozen and she wasn't moving. Everyone looked shocked at Suzanna until they noticed that Amanda and Colby were frozen as well.

"What just happened?" Kiba said running to Suzanna. Suddenly the three friend's bodies hit the ground revealing chakra marks as if they were all just hit. The group looked up to Madara and Sasuke with shocked and angry looks. Sasuke smirks as the gazes rest upon him with his hands still forming hand signs. The three friends had been hit with his fireball jutsu. This fired Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino up a lot! "Naruto, Gaara, we are fighting with you no matter what you two say, I know you two could kill us in one shot, but I am kicking some MAJOR butt!"

"I don't think we would have it any other way," Naruto said as the five of them walked into a line facing Sasuke and Madara. "Ino, maybe you should stay back and..."

"No! I'm fighting for Colby weather you want me to or not!" Ino yelled. Naruto nodded and glanced back at Hinata and Sakura who were trying to heal Suzanna, Colby, Amanda and Anna.

"Hey you two boys, can you help us?" Sakura yelled to Dan and Kasey. They nodded and ran over. The boys helped as much they could but Hinata and Sakura were both still doing most of the work.

"Ok guys, we are doing this for Suzanna…" Kiba yelled.

"And Colby…" Ino yelled

"And Amanda…" Shikamaru yelled.

"And for all us demons!" Naruto added and soon the battle was started. Naruto and Gaara went head on at Madara and Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba went after Sasuke, knowing full well that they wouldn't be any chance for Madara. Kiba and Akamaru were using their Beast Mimicry, and Fang over Fang, and Shikamaru was trying to use his shadow strangle jutsu. Ino was trying to get a good shot at destroying his mind, but it wasn't working because he was moving too much. Gaara and Naruto weren't having much luck either. Madara was manipulating Gaara's sand to destroy Naruto's shadow clones and Naruto couldn't get close enough to get a punch off. It was a few minutes when the group pulled back for a minute.

"They are too strong…" Shikamaru said

"And they are both Uchiha's so they both have the Sharingan!" Ino yelled, "We have no chance!"

"Shut up! Of course you do!" Kasey yelled and everyone glanced back at him. "I know I never paid attention to your stories back home, but Suzanna and Amanda believed in you. Naruto, if I heard right, you never give up! No matter what because that was your nindo!"

"Yeah, he's right! Naruto, you never gave up on me, and you never gave up on Hinata!" Sakura yelled, "And Kiba. Suzanna would not be happy if she heard that you had given up already! Neither would Amanda and Colby!" The group looked down at the ground. Kiba suddenly looked up at Sasuke, anger filling his eyes and voice.

"I may not be able to defeat you… But there is no way that I am EVER going to give up. I will defend Suzanna from both of you! And that will be my Nindo, because I LOVE HER!" Kiba yelled tears falling down his face. Suddenly there was a light engulfing Suzanna and everyone was shocked. "Suzanna!" After a few seconds, the light disappeared from Suzanna's body, and Suzanna started to move.

"K-K-Kiba?" Suzanna asked as she sat up quickly.

"Suzanna, you shouldn't be moving, you need to rest!" Sakura said trying to hold her down.

"Kiba, you did it! You gave me strength!" Suzanna said jumping up out of Sakura's strong grip and walked to him. "Myu told me what you said. It gave her strength, and she thanks you for that, but now you have to step back and let me fight, I can defeat Sasuke with no problem!" Suzanna said giving him a hug after. "And I love you too Kiba."

"Awe, touching, can we get back to the battle now!" Sasuke interrupted and Suzanna turned to him, her demon dark red eyes burning through him.

"You want the battle to be over, and then you got it." Suzanna said with a mild demonic voice. Suddenly, Suzanna pulled out her Piccolo and got ready to play. "Shikaku, Kyubi, this will give you strength, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, this will help heal your energy as well now use it!" Suzanna started to play. Kasey and Dan were the only people who recognized the song Suzanna started to play, It was one of the songs Suzanna always played back home. (IDK what song, so that's why it doesn't say. Suddenly, Naruto and Gaara started to release their demons.

"No! Don't! You both will lose control!" Sakura yelled.

"No, it's alright Sakura, Myu and Suzanna are both preventing that, we both have clear minds, but have the strength of Kyubi and Shikaku." Naruto said.

"Don't worry love, we will be fine," Gaara said. As their demons become visible, they attacked. Suzanna stopped playing the piccolo.

"Shikamaru, Ino, we need both of them in the battle, you need to speak to them and protect them like Kiba did with me. Please hurry!" they both nodded.

"Sasuke, I may have liked you when we were younger, but now, you are just as bad as most men, which is typical of guys… but anyways, I WILL help defeat you, I am not a weakling like I used to be! We will defeat you and you WILL NOT hurt Colby anymore then you already have! I will protect him with my life… because I LOVE HIM!" Ino shrieked as tears feel from her eyes, truly believing everything she was saying.

"Same with me, we will take you both down, with jutsu or not, we know your old secrets and we will them as much as we can! We will NOT let you hurt our special people ever again! Amanda was trying to protect us, and now I will protect her because I LOVE HER!" Suddenly Amanda and Colby stood next to Shikamaru and Ino.

"YOU DID IT!" Colby and Amanda yelled kissing Shikamaru and Ino, after they walked to Suzanna. "We need to release our demons, all five of us, to full strength!" Colby said. Suzanna nodded and started to draw a circle.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, we need you to distract them while Naruto, Gaara and the three of us release our demons so we can defeat them…"

"But!" Sakura and Hinata started.

"Girls, believe in them," Kiba said looking at Suzanna, "I do!" Suzanna smiled and the demons walked to the circle and the others started their attack on Madara and Sasuke. Sakura ran up to Sasuke, catching him off guard for a moment, and aimed for his head. Hinata did her best to predict Madara's attacks as her and Kiba went up against him. Kiba and Akamaru again were trying their best to get shots off on Madara, but nothing was working. Finally Hinata got a few shots off hitting five chakra points. Madara was feeling his chakra fade, but kept fighting. Sasuke dodges Shikamaru's shadow but as he landed away from it, he was right in Sakura's fist's path. One shot to the cheek and Sasuke went flying.

"Sasuke, we need to stop the demons before they can finish, if we don't, we will be screwed!" Madara said panting. Sasuke was holding his cheek and nodded as well as dodging a few more attacks from Sakura and Kiba. After a few minutes, the demons were consumed in a 'bubble' type thing, which would not protect the people inside, this was Sasuke's perfect shot. After quickly dodging another one of Sakura's swings, Sasuke ran towards the bubble doing hand signs.

"Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu!" Kiba's eyes widened and he sprinted over to the bubble as it started to dissipate, leaving the demons in range of the attack.

"NO! SUZANNA!" Kiba yelled as he blocked the attack with his own body at point blank range (if you don't know what that means, it means the attack was pretty dang close to his body. As Kiba jumped in the way of the attack, Suzanna and the demons saw the attack and froze when Kiba jumped in front of Suzanna.

"KIBA!" Suzanna screamed and ran to him. "NO, KIBA NOT YOU TOO! FIRST SHASTA AND NOW YOU! You can't leave me!"

"Suzanna, I'm sorry… I… love… you," Kiba said before going into unconsciousness.

"NO!" Suzanna screamed and her voice turned demonic and then turned into a howl. As Suzanna stood, everyone around her turned.

"Ok, honestly, I have never seen Suzanna this pissed!" Colby admitted. Kasey, Dan and Amanda nodded. Suzanna's hair started turning black and her chakra was showing. Suddenly she whistled and it seemed to echo through the woods. In a matter of seconds, Shasta appeared at her side. (Btw Shasta was in the Leaf village.) Akamaru walked up to Suzanna as well and stood by her side.

"Now then, TRI BEAST MIMICRY!" Suzanna yelled as her, Shasta and Akamaru started to transform into more beastly forms. Suzanna transformed into Myu's form.

"That would be our cue to get out of here!" Ino yelled as everyone got out of the way. Sakura ran over to Kiba and started to heal him. Naruto and Gaara, already finishing their transformation, walked up next to Myu (In their demon forms (only seven tails for Naruto)) and prepared to attack. After a few seconds, Gaara attacked Madara and Naruto attacked Sasuke. Suzanna/Myu, Akamaru and Shasta started howling and it turned into a ball of chakra. Amanda/Chuusen and Colby/Taisen ran over and started exerting chakra into the ball that was forming.

"Hold them!" Suzanna/Myu commanded to Naruto and Gaara. They nodded and got the best hold on the guys.

"Shoot, I should have seen this coming!" Sasuke said.

"BEAST EMPOWERED SINGING WINDS JUTSU!" Suzanna/Myu yelled and Akamaru and Shasta howled. The chakra ball seemed to split in two and flew to hit Madara and Sasuke. Right as it hit them, Gaara and Naruto quickly moved out of the way of the attack. After a few moments, the light that was the chakra reseeded and the two bodies lay on the ground. Suzanna and all the demons returned to normal and Suzanna slowly made her way over to Kiba.

"Kiba, why did you do it, I know you love me, but why did you jump in front of his attack." Suzanna said with tears.

"Suzanna, he's not going to make it," Sakura said trying hold back her tears, "And Anna was injured by that Genjutsu pretty bad, she going to be lucky if she ever wakes up." Suzanna was shocked at what Sakura said. Her eyes gently laid its gaze on Kiba.

"Suzanna, I'm sorry," Hinata and Naruto spoke. Suzanna was frozen looking at Kiba. His face seemed to already be turning into a glassy shine. Tears started to fall down from her face and she started to sing. "How will I start, tomorrow without you here, whose heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear, is it too late, are you too far gone to stay, best friends forever should never have to go away, what will I do, you know, I'm only half without you, how will I make it through! If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way, what I would do what I would give if you returned to me some day, somehow somewhere, if my tears could bring you back… to me…" Suzanna sang the song and tears were falling down her face the whole time, still she kept her voice in perfect pitch. "Kiba, I love you, please don't leave me!" Suddenly, just as Suzanna was slamming her hand down to the ground, a single tear that lay on Kiba's face started to glow, and as it glowed so did the other tears on his body, until his whole body was engulfed in a glow. No one had any idea what was happening, and when the glow grew to Anna as well, everyone was startled. Suddenly, the glow disappeared and the bodies stayed still.

"Someone please tell me that that glow was not their souls leaving them." Naruto asked.

"WAIT! I wonder if it will have the same effect!"

"What, the song you sang and what happened in the movie it was in?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, there was a green glow, like here, and then the person was healed, and then woke up after a few minutes!" Suzanna said starting to shake Kiba's shoulders. "Kiba, Kiba, wake up!"

"Whoa, Suzanna, not so hard," Kiba said groggily.

"That's what she said Kiba!" Suzanna said giving him a hug and everyone laughed at her joke. "I thought I lost you!"

"I know, I heard everything you said, including what you sang," Kiba said looking into Suzanna's eyes and then kissing her.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Ok guys, we should bring Madara and Sasuke's bodies to the village to prove they are both dead," Shikamaru stated blankly.

"Oh, they aren't dead," Suzanna calmly said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, ok, Madara is dead, but… Myu kind of… forgot when it splits it only kills one person, and the other is surrounded in a 'light' coma. It works best on people who are stuck on the dark side. It won't release them from their coma until they finally realize that they are not bad and the darkness finally leaves them." Suzanna said innocently. Everyone looked at her.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I am but we should…" Suddenly, Suzanna was interrupted by a bright light on the other side of the field. As the light turned into a portal three figured came out of the portal.

"Suzanna, Amanda and Colby, you must return to your world…" Myu spoke.

"But My? Can't we stay PLEASE?"

"I'm sorry but you all have to get back, the time between the two worlds has already changed so you are on the same time length, but more could change if you three don't hurry, you must return immediately." Chuusen said this time.

"But Chuusen?"

"No buts, say your goodbye's fast, Kasey, Dan and Anna will have to come back too, Anna will live in your world. But the three of them will lose their memory of this world." Taisen said. Colby, Amanda and Suzanna looked over to Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino and the couples gave each other a hug.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"We will see each other again Kiba, I promise!"Suzanna said kissing Kiba.

"I love you Suzanna, never forget that!"

"I won't!"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Amanda, I believe that we will see eachother again someday."

"Just don't get into trouble while im gone, will you lazy?"

"Of course not my love" Shikamaru said kissing Amanda.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Colby, you can't leave me!"

"I have too I'm sorry,"

"But I love you Colby!"

"I love you too Ino and I will never forget you!" Colby said kissing Ino. After one final kiss and hug, the three started walking to the portal. As they reached the portal, Suzanna, Amanda and Colby's clothes started to change back into what they were wearing before. Suzanna was wearing camouflaged flare jeans with heals and a brown top. Amanda was wearing a light blue top with faded jeans and Colby was wearing his Lewiston high schools swim t-shirt and jeans with his boots. "BYE!" The three yelled with tears in their eyes. Suddenly, Shasta ran up to Suzanna.

"SHASTA? Myu is Shasta allowed to come?"

"Yes, she is, she will return to her normal size and will be at full health with no heath problem in her future." Myu said.

"KIBA I LOVE YOU FOREVER! NEVER FORGET THAT! MY LIL PUP!"

"I LOVE YOU SUZANNA! FOREVER AND ALWAYS! MY ANGEL!"

"NOW YOU GET IT! THAT'S MY NICKNAME!"

"I LOVE YOU ANGEL!" Kiba said as Suzanna was dragged into the portal by Kasey.

-Meanwhile-

"INO, I LOVE YOU BABE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MY LITTLE FISH BOY!" Colby laughed and then carried Anna through the portal.

-Meanwhile-

"SHIKAMARU! I LOVE YOU MY SHADOW!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MY LITTLE SHADOW!" Amanda walked through the portal with Dan by her side and the portal disappeared.

"Will we ever see them again?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get these bodies back to Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said walking over to the bodies.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suzanna, Amanda, and Colby exit the portal by Suzanna's tree house.

"Where are the guys and Anna?" Colby asked.

"They must have went back home, to where they were summoned into the Naruto world."

"Yeah, remember? They aren't going to remember anything about that world." Amanda interjected.

"Then why am I here?" Colby asked remembering he was summoned to the Naruto world from his bedroom back in Lewiston, Maine.

"Wait, you were supposed to be here this week anyways, maybe that is why!" Suzanna said as she hurried up the latter to the tree house. Amanda and Colby followed suit. Suzanna turned the TV on and it was on the news. The words that came out of the reporter's mouth were what shocked the three friends.

"And as of Three thirty this afternoon; World War three, has begun! And it is on our own shores."

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

So what do you think? I suck at Battle scenes. Already have a sequel in my mind.


End file.
